Hilo rojo del destino
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Ray decide dejarlo todo y buscar su lugar en el mundo. La única conexión con su pasado es la correspondencia que mantiene con Kai. Por muchas aventuras que tenga, siempre volverán a encontrarse. Todo empezó con una caricia... (Mpreg)
1. Capítulo 1

Sí, estreno nuevo fic. En el grupo Kai X Rei (creado por la siempre adorable Cuma) preguntamos a los seguidores qué tipo de historia les gustaría leer. Aome de Kon (Kon de Hiwatari en fanfiction) nos pidió un Mpreg, algo que pensé que nunca escribiría. No por mal, sino sencillamente porque es algo completamente irreal, y es difícil intentar justificar lo injustificable. Por otra parte, es bueno salir de la zona de confort. Así que aquí está la historia.

No será muy larga -desde luego nada que ver con El fuego bajo el hielo- y actualizaré bastante rápido. Hay muchas cosas resumidas, si quisiese explicar todo tardaría meses, o años, y no es la idea. De cualquier modo, si hay algo que creáis que falte no dudéis en decirlo.

Por último, si también tenéis una idea que queréis que escribamos, será bien recibida.

* * *

Gimió. Cada bocanada de aire que entraba en sus pulmones salía en forma de gemido, al ritmo del cuerpo sobre él. Las manos que recorrían su anatomía hacían su piel arder con cada roce. Los besos repartidos por su cuello y clavículas mandaban descargas que lo estremecían. No podía pensar, sólo sentir.

Nunca había hecho algo así.

Todo había empezado con una caricia en la mejilla. Él estaba confuso, sobrepasado por las dudas sobre su futuro. Aquel gesto no había tenido otra intención que reconfortarlo. Pero entonces se habían mirado, y se habían perdido el uno en los ojos del otro. Le sorprendió ver tan cercano a su compañero. Le tocó hondo.

Y quiso más.

Se encontró besándole, y por primera vez sintió que estaba donde quería estar. Y, por cómo fue correspondido, donde se le quería.

Volvió a gemir.

El ritmo iba aumentando. Estaba casi al límite de su aguante. Temblaba, casi sin aliento. Acarició la piel, perlada de sudor, enredó los dedos en el cabello suave y alborotado. Su compañero correspondió a sus atenciones con un beso apasionado.

No había problemas.

No había miedo a prejuicios ni reproches.

Gritó.

Era sencillamente perfecto.

* * *

Contempló a su amigo pensativamente, su mente aún envuelta en una nube de placer. Quizás amigo no era ya el término más exacto, se dijo. No tras lo que acababan de compartir.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras acariciaba las largas hebras azabaches, desperdigadas en un manto suave. El oriental dormía plácidamente, confiado. Eso le producía una sensación cálida.

Era una novedad que alguien se fiase de él.

Se había acercado para tratar de reconfortar a su amigo, y respondió entregándosele por completo. No pudo evitar mandar sus recelos a paseo y abandonarse también.

Suspiró otra vez.

Aquello era lo opuesto a lo que le habían inculcado a lo largo de su vida. Ahora quería acurrucarse a su lado y no pensar en nada. Pero la cuestión era… ¿seguiría queriendo lo mismo por la mañana?

* * *

Notó la calidez del sol sobre su rostro. Parpadeó hasta que sus dorados ojos se adaptaron a la claridad. Había dormido profundamente, pero estaba cansado, ligeramente dolorido y entumecido.

Empezó a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y se le aceleró el pulso. Se incorporó de golpe, cubriéndose con las sábanas, sonrojado.

El ruso no estaba a su lado, apreció con una punzada de decepción. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era su compañero, su rival, su amigo incluso.

Y era un hombre.

¿En qué momento había empezado a sentirse atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo? No, no podía ser…

…Y sin embargo lo destrozaba no haberlo visto al despertar.

Enterró la cabeza en las manos, confuso. No podía ser, aquello no le podía estar pasando a él. Aquella paz, la total perfección… tampoco podía negarlas… ¿habrían sido una ilusión?

La puerta del baño se abrió, y el pelinegro se irguió.

-Kai –suspiró. A su pesar el corazón le dio un brinco de alegría dentro del pecho al ver al bicolor, todavía con el cabello húmedo y a medio vestir.

-Ray –respondió el otro a media voz. Parecía preocupado, pero como de costumbre se mostró contenido.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, creo –tragó saliva. Teniendo al joven delante recordaba, no sólo la atracción, sino por qué le había atraído.

-Me alegro –esbozó una leve sonrisa que dejó sin aliento al oriental.-¿Quieres que hablemos o…?-preguntó, seguramente notando su turbación.

-No lo sé –murmuró tras una larga vacilación.

Kai se acercó con movimientos pausados y se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una decorosa distancia.

-Anoche parecías seguro –dijo suavemente, no como reproche, sino constatando el hecho.

-Anoche… -repitió. Las cosas se veían diferentes en la noche. Era fácil olvidarse del mundo y dejarse llevar. Por la mañana regresaba la cordura y…

-Mírame.

Lo hizo.

Los ojos carmesí eran cálidos, casi dulces. No era una ilusión.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No –respondió, casi sin pensar. Le habían enseñado que aquello estaba mal, pero nunca la razón.

Y él no se la veía, por muchas vueltas que le diese.

Kai esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se inclinó sobre él. El pelinegro recorrió los centímetros que los separaban y lo besó de buena gana, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, mientras los de Kai hacían lo propio con su cintura. Los besos eran cada vez menos inocentes, y las caricias, más ávidas. Todo indicaba que acabarían como la noche anterior.

Y ninguno tenía la menor intención de detenerlo.

* * *

Su dedo índice trazaba dibujos abstractos sobre la pálida piel del bicolor, que seguía el movimiento con expresión divertida.

Habían vuelto a hacerlo. Era definitivo. Ya no podía negar que le gustaba. Mariah era una chica hermosa, le agradaba… pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que le despertaba Kai con sólo un roce.

El ruso se removió y se incorporó sobre sus codos, todavía mirándolo.

-Hace una hora que deberíamos estar entrenando –dijo.

Ray parpadeó, perplejo.

-Después de esto… ¿sólo piensas en entrenar?-le parecía fuera de lugar.

El otro rio por lo bajo. Extendió una mano y la hundió en su espesa cabellera negra como la tinta.

-Se me ocurren cosas mejores que hacer –ronroneó-, pero si no damos señales de vida alguien vendrá a buscarnos, ¿no crees?-acarició su nariz con la suya, y rozó apenas sus labios, tentadoramente.

Se levantó riendo antes de que Ray pudiese reaccionar.

-Eres cruel –protestó el chino, sorprendido ante aquella inesperada faceta juguetona del ruso.

-¿Vienes a la ducha o prefieres seguir quejándote?

El pelinegro se sonrojó. Le indignaba un poco que jugase con él… pero apenas tardó unos segundos en decidir que era más divertido dejarse llevar.

* * *

-No voy a volver –dijo en tono cansado.

Llevaban semanas hablando del mismo tema una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué?

Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Mariah estaba acabando con su paciencia. A veces le tentaba revelarle lo de Kai, aunque todos en su aldea lo repudiasen, sólo para que lo dejase en paz.

No tenían exactamente una relación. Tonteaban cuando estaban a solas. Se acostaban. Kai era amable, trataba de animarlo cuando estaba preocupado, pero no le hacía preguntas personales. Tampoco él estaba seguro de querer algo serio. El bicolor le gustaba bastante, pero no sabía si era amor.

-No quiero estar allí.

En su momento había creído amar a Mariah, que algún día se casarían y formarían una familia… pero aquellos sentimientos quedaban en nada al compararlos con el cariño que le tenía a Kai. ¿Cómo podía, pues, asegurar que estaba enamorado?

-¡No lo entiendo!

El chico suspiró, intentando no perder los nervios. Alguien debía mantener la cabeza fría.

-Porque sólo de pensar en volver me siento atrapado. Quiero viajar, ver mundo, conocer gente…

-¿Es que nosotros no bastamos?-insistió, con los ojos húmedos.

Ray leyó entre líneas. La verdadera pregunta era si ELLA no era suficiente.

Se giró y lanzó su blade al plato de entrenamiento.

La chica se echó a llorar.

-¡Te odio! –soltó, antes de salir corriendo.

No hagas preguntas si no quieres oír la respuesta pensó, pero se mordió la lengua. Por comentarios cortantes como aquel la gente pensaba lo peor de Kai. En realidad no era un mal tipo, su frialdad surgía de una mezcla de desconfianza, exasperación e indiferencia hacia el mundo en general. Sentimientos que empezaba a comprender.

Los amigos con los que se había criado lo presionaban para que regresase a su pequeña villa, sin intentar entenderle. Estaba a dos pasos de volver a ser llamado traidor. Eso sin contar que Lee se pondría hecho una fiera cuando viese a Mariah llorando. Max estaba muy ocupado esforzándose por conservar su plaza en el equipo estadounidense, y demostrar que no había llegado hasta allí sólo gracias a su madre. El Jefe, centrado en su investigación. Hilary, en sus estudios. Y el humor de Tyson variaba entre el orgullo de seguir siendo campeón y el resquemor por la desintegración de los Bladebreakers.

Así que estaba claro. Ahora que la competición había terminado era el momento de marcharse.

Driger se deslizaba por el plato, siguiendo sus órdenes sin vacilar. Desde que había tomado aquella decisión su equilibrio había mejorado.

Definitivamente era lo mejor para él.

* * *

Llevaba toda la tarde aovillado en su cama, sollozando. Era inevitable, pero dolía. Más adelante le haría más fácil romper con su pasado… pero ahora era una tortura. Oyó que se abría la puerta, pero no trató de disimular su pena. Lo bueno de Kai era que apreciaba la franqueza.

-¿Ray?

Y él estaba francamente hundido.

-Ray, ¿qué ha pasado?-se acercó con cautela.

-M-me od-ian –hipó.

Kai se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda. En las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado al contacto con el oriental, y gestos como aquel empezaban a resultarle naturales.

-No entienden que no quiera volver –sorbió por la nariz.-Mariah me detesta. Lee está furioso.

El ruso se tendió junto a él y lo abrazó. Ray se dio la vuelta para quedar de cara a él y hundir el rostro en su pecho.

-¿Sabes ya adónde irás?-inquirió con suavidad. El pelinegro murmujeó una negativa.-Si puedo ayudarte sólo tienes que pedirlo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ray se secó las lágrimas.

-No quiero ser una carga.

-Ray… -suspiró. Habían tenido antes aquella conversación. Al oriental le repelía la idea de no valerse por sí mismo, y al bicolor le resultaba inaceptable dejarlo a su suerte.

-Lo sé… no soy débil por pedir ayuda –lo miró con seriedad.-Pero quiero intentarlo.

-Hn… -no podía menos que respetarlo. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar.-Al menos prométeme que me llamarás. Tanto si necesitas algo como si sólo quieres hablar.

Los ojos dorados destellaron, llenos de gratitud, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Significaba mucho para él.

Sobre todo viniendo de quien venía.

* * *

Era el único en el aeropuerto para despedirle. Presumiblemente, era también el único que sabía adónde iría. Ese privilegio lo animaba frente a la amarga perspectiva de tener que dejar marchar a oriental.

Llevaban… ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes…? En aquella especie de relación, y él ya se había hecho ilusiones, inconscientemente, de que se quedaría a su lado. Era impropio de él. Tan impropio como real.

-¿Lo tienes todo?-preguntó con voz laxa, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. Si hubiese sido otra persona la que estaba a su lado, no se esforzaría. De hecho, ni siquiera estaría allí.

Pero era Ray.

-Eso creo –revisó sus bolsillos, comprobando que llevaba consigo el pasaporte, el billete, su teléfono y su cartera. Su bolsa de viaje descansaba en sus rodillas, pero no se molestó en repasar sus pertenencias. Era demasiado tarde para regresar a por nada, así que lo que se hubiese olvidado se quedaría atrás. No tenía sentido angustiarse.-Sí, está todo –lanzó una sonrisa al bicolor, que respondió con un sencillo asentimiento de cabeza.

Ray estaba tentado, muy tentado, de abandonar sus planes, abrazarlo, besarlo y jurarle que nunca lo dejaría. Cualquier cosa con tal de borrarle aquel rastro de desdicha de la mirada. Pero no podía. Tenía que salir al mundo, sin ayuda de nadie, arriesgarse y crecer.

Madurar.

Alzó la cabeza instintivamente al oír la musiquilla que precedía a los anuncios por los altavoces. Avisaban de que ya podían ir a la puerta de embarque de su vuelo.

Sin mediar palabra caminaron hasta el puesto de seguridad. Allí Ray se detuvo, indeciso.

-Kai… -el ruso lo miró, inquisitivo.-¿Cuáles son tus planes?

-Volveré a Rusia –repuso en tono monocorde. Entonces pareció recordar algo. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y extrajo un papel que tendió al pelinegro. Ray desdobló la hoja y se encontró con una serie de símbolos, que reconoció como alfabeto cirílico, seguidos de varios números.-Mi habitación allá está tan vacía que parece una celda. He pensado que, ya que vas a viajar por el mundo, podrías mandarme algún recuerdo… aunque sólo sea una postal –su voz se fue haciendo más vacilante a medida que hablaba.

Ray sonrió, enternecido. Era la forma que tenía el bicolor de decirle "Escríbeme".

-Así que ésta es tu dirección –comentó señalando el papelito.-Descuida, te mandaré los recuerdos más horteras que sea capaz de encontrar –le guiñó un ojo. Consiguió que a Kai se le escapase una risa. Su corazón aleteó en su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar su rubor.-Te-tengo que irme ya.

-Sí… -se sentía algo estúpido. Tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse.-Buena suerte. Y si necesitas algo…

-Te llamaré –completó Ray con una cálida sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la gente.

Kai se quedó allí, mirando por los amplios ventanales, hasta que el avión despegó.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Caminaba sintiéndose ligero, con sus largos cabellos meciéndose con cada paso. Recorría las callejuelas empedradas, tranquilas, libres de turistas. El sol brillaba con fuerza, pero la estrecha distancia entre casa y casa creaba amplias zonas sombreadas, con lo que a pie de calle el ambiente era fresco. El aire estaba perfumado con albahaca, romero y tomillo, de las macetas que pendían de los alféizares.

En poco tiempo Ray se había acostumbrado al ambiente mediterráneo, con sus colores, sus aromas y sus gentes. Jóvenes atrevidos, de sonrisa fácil y palabras dulces. Muchachas gráciles, de ademanes sensuales y carácter enérgico. Muy diferente de la delicadeza y el recato imperantes en Asia.

Con una leve sonrisa dejaba que sus pies lo guiasen. Había dejado Roma meses atrás para visitar otras ciudades, otros países, pero recordaba perfectamente aquel camino.

Su modo de vida consistía en buscar un trabajo en la ciudad en la que hubiese decidido instalarse que le permitiese costearse vivir allí y ahorrar para seguir su viaje. Cada vez le resultaba más sencillo, pues a su facilidad para los idiomas y su carácter afable se sumaban la experiencia y alguna que otra carta de recomendación.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de madera, pintada de verde, de un pequeño colmado. Cuando vivía en Roma había alquilado una habitación en una calle cercana, y solía comprar en aquella tienda.

Entró, haciendo sonar las campanillas que colgaba sobre la puerta.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el joven que reordenaba los estantes, de espaldas a él. Al darse la vuelta, su sonrisa se amplió.-¡Ray!

-Giacomo –sonrió el oriental a su vez.

En sus viajes había conocido a varios chicos encantadores, incluso alguna chica había llamado su atención, pero de entre ellos Giacomo tenía un carisma especial. Su cabello castaño, ligeramente ondulado, enmarcaba su rostro moreno y fuerte, de sonrisa descarada y mirada seductora.

-Tenía la corazonada de que volverías pronto –dijo, saliendo de detrás del mostrador para darle un abrazo amistoso.

-¿Y eso?-rio Ray.

-Bueno… -le dedicó una sonrisa seductora-, es difícil resistirse a mi encanto.

El chino rio alegremente. Se separaron al oír pasos que se aproximaban desde la trastienda. Apareció una chica, algo más joven que ellos.

-Giacomo, mamá dice que… -vio Al pelinegro y sonrió ampliamente.-¡Ray! ¡Has vuelto! Me alegro de verte.

-Marieta, ¿qué tal?-saludó, sonriendo con la cortesía justa.

Si algo había aprendido era que los hombres se tomaban muy en serio el deber de proteger a sus hermanas, a sus hijas… A pesar de la buena relación entre Giacomo y él, debía mantener una distancia respetuosa con Marieta si no quería problemas.

La sonrisa de la chica vaciló, pero al mirar a Giacomo vio que estaba satisfecho con su actitud hacia ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte esta vez?-inquirió el italiano.

-Sólo estaré un día, mañana me voy.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces habrá que aprovechar el día –sus dientes relumbraron cuando esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Pasaron el día recorriendo la ciudad por las calles más desconocidas para los extranjeros. Aunque a Ray no le resultaban ajenas le seguían despertando la emoción de descubrir un lugar nuevo. Siempre había detalles en los que no había reparado antes.

Acabaron en la Fontana de Trevi, rodeados por un mar de turistas. Aún así fueron capaces de bajar la escalinata y sentarse en el murete que delimitaba la fuente, al borde del agua. Desde esa perspectiva las esculturas que coronaba la cascada eran imponentes.

Lo que más le gustaba no era la figura de Neptuno, sino los dos caballos, uno manso a la derecha y otro salvaje, incontrolable, a la izquierda, simbolizando el mar en calma y la tempestad… aunque a él le recordaba algo más.

A alguien, en realidad.

Su acompañante carraspeó, captando su atención.

-Siempre que venimos aquí te quedas mirando al infinito. Pero nunca me has dicho en quién piensas… -completó a media voz.

Ray parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se trata de una persona?-preguntó en el mismo tono.

-Porque nunca te he visto echar de menos tu casa. No hablas de tus amigos ni de tu familia, ni de tu vida de antes. El único vínculo que no has cortado es la persona a la que le escribes todas esas postales.

Sonaba amargo. Reprobatorio. Frunció el ceño, disgustado por sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que te quedes –tomó sus manos entre las suyas.-Que cuando te bese, te abrace y te lleve a la cama no pienses en nadie más que en mí –lo miró con seriedad.-Deja de buscar.

Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

No le gustó aquel beso. Era áspero, exigente, sin rastro de calor y cariño.

Sólo un ego herido.

Separó a Giacomo, con suavidad pero también con decisión.

-Das el pego –dijo, susurrando a escasos centímetros de sus labios-, pero sé distinguir a una persona orgullosa que quiere tener todo bajo control –se alejó un poco más.-He conocido a muchas.

Los ojos del italiano relampaguearon, llenos de contrariedad, pero como había supuesto no quería obtener su amor, sino añadirlo a su lista de conquistas. Sabía cómo era por Marieta, que, fascinada, trataba de conversar con él siempre que su hermano no estaba presente. No le importaba, porque no buscaba nada serio. Pero no permitiría aquello.

Era un juego cruel, seducir a la gente para inflar su autoestima y desecharla cuando tenía lo que quería.

-¿De qué vas?-le espetó de malos modos.

El oriental sonrió con un deje de arrogancia.

-No soy tuyo, y nunca voy a serlo.

Se levantó, lanzó una moneda a la fuente, dedicó una última mirada a las estatuas y se marchó.

Pocos días después sólo recordaría a Giacomo como el encantador tendero del colmado de la esquina, el de la puerta de madera pintada de verde. Entre las calles empedradas donde la brisa corría fresca, con aroma a albahaca, romero y tomillo.

* * *

Se levantó y se vistió sin mirar ni una vez a la figura del joven que dormitaba entre las sábanas. No se despidió ni dejó una nota. Simplemente abandonó aquel piso, sin intención de regresar jamás.

En cuanto se zambullese en el papeleo que de seguro le esperaba en casa olvidaría el nombre de aquel chico, su breve conversación y hasta su rostro.

Así había ocurrido siempre en las escasas ocasiones en que había buscado compañía.

El verano estaba tocando a su fin. El viento desordenaba su cabello bicolor. Era agradable. Disipaba el olor y calidez ajenos.

Al volver a la mansión de su abuelo se encontró con Yuri descendiendo las escaleras que conectaban el primer piso con la planta baja. El pelirrojo se detuvo en el segundo escalón.

-No te esperaba tan pronto –comentó cuando Kai llegó a la base de la escalinata.-Sabes, no te mataría pasar una noche entera con alguien. Buscar algo más.

-Ya tuve algo más –replicó con sequedad al pasar por su lado.

-¿Ah, sí?-el de ojos azules estaba genuinamente sorprendido.-¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién…? ¿Y qué pasó?

El bicolor suspiró, exhausto.

-Que yo no era lo que buscaba –respondió sin volverse.

Sabía que Yuri querría interrogarlo a fondo, pero también que no osaría seguirlo.

Al entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí sintió que su ánimo se aligeraba.

Su cuarto había sido un lugar austero e impersonal en el pasado. Pero Ray había mantenido su palabra, y desde que colocó la primera postal en su escritorio la estancia pareció cobrar vida. Ahora tenía una nada desdeñable colección, junto con varios cachivaches… pintorescos, por no decir ostentosos y… ¿cómo había dicho el chino? Oh, sí. Hortera.

Los trastos –tazas, colgantes, figuritas…- le daban más o menos igual, pero las postales, con el reverso surcado por la elegante caligrafía del pelinegro, eran como un tesoro para él.

En alguna ocasión las postales se quedaban cortas, y Ray le adjuntaba una carta. En ocasiones aún más contadas, Kai las respondía. Recordaba la primera. Roma fue el primer destino de Ray, y le había enviado una postal con la imagen de la Fontana de Trevi. Por detrás confesaba que algo en aquel monumento le recordaba al bicolor. No pudo evitar interesarse, y escribirle todo cuanto pudo encontrar sobre la famosa fuente.

La siguiente vez fue bastante después.

Al abrir el sobre cayó la fotografía de un gato. Un gato. ¿Qué diablos…? Tenía que saber por qué.

Resultó que uno de los pasatiempos del pelinegro era fotografiar a aquellos felinos. Una de las instantáneas se mezcló con las hojas de carta, y por ello acabó en manos del bicolor.

Ahora, de cuando en cuando, Ray le enviaba también alguna foto que encontraba artística o divertida. En una ocasión un gato callejero se había colado por la ventana de su piso en busca de comida. El chino se lo encontró zampándose el pescado que había dejado marinándose en una fuente, pero en lugar de ahuyentarlo –de todos modos ya no podría comerse aquello…- decidió inmortalizar el momento. Lo había titulado "mi nuevo compañero de piso, un gorrón". Verla siempre le hacía sonreír.

Suspiró.

Sabía que mientras mantuviese aquel lazo con Ray no podría construir otra relación que lo hiciese feliz. Pero le resultaba imposible romperlo, porque era lo único que lo hacía feliz.

Y así.

No era tan inocente como para creer que el oriental no había estado con nadie en todo aquel tiempo. No obstante, no le molestaba. Él mismo acababa de estar con otro. Consideraba alentador que Ray nunca hubiese mencionado un nombre en sus cartas. Le daba la esperanza de que, tal vez, al final él fuese lo que el chino andaba buscando.

Sacudió la cabeza. Suficiente sentimentalismo por un día.

Si Yuri había ido personalmente hasta allí, debía de ser para dejarle algún informe importante. Sus vanas ilusiones podían esperar.

* * *

Había dudado mucho antes de realizar aquella etapa de su viaje. Francia estaba dentro de sus planes, pero no París. Había multitud de lugares increíbles en aquel país, pero su tío le había hecho una oferta de lo más tentadora. En su restaurante había quedado un puesto libre. Como su segundo, nada menos.

Segundo jefe de cocina de un restaurante de lujo en París. ¿Cómo rechazarlo?

Así que allí estaba, acodado en la balaustrada de un puente sobre el Sena. Su mirada se perdía en el fondo de la corriente. París, la ciudad de la luz… la ciudad del amor.

Hizo un mohín, disgustado.

Se había dado cuenta de que el concepto de amor le parecía cada vez más utópico. Echando la vista atrás, lo más cerca que había estado de encontrarlo fue en Grecia, en la paradisíaca isla de Míkonos. Le habían hablado de un blader muy poderoso que residía allí. Y lo encontró.

Anker.

Su blade, Áyax, era indiscutiblemente fuerte, y su dueño, hábil. No obstante, él era un blader de talla mundial, y, aunque Áyax y Anker presentaron batalla, Driger y él acabaron imponiéndose.

Fuera del beyblade, el griego era una persona admirable.

Alto, moreno, atractivo, cabello negro ensortijado, carácter tranquilo y de sonrisa franca, Anker le atrajo desde el principio, y al conversar se llevó una agradable sorpresa. Era ingenioso y culto, sin caer en la pedantería. Una noche de fiesta lo vio rechazar a varias chicas realmente hermosas, y creyó que tenía alguna posibilidad con él. Luego le confesó que estaba prometido, y que jamás engañaría a su novia.

Tan fiel y encantador como fuera de su alcance.

Después de aquello simplemente había dejado de buscar. No era infeliz, pero no le fue fácil renunciar a la cándida parte de su personalidad que creía en el amor verdadero.

Se incorporó y retomó el camino hasta el restaurante. Se internó en el callejón que llevaba hasta la puerta de servicio. Vio que estaba entornada y se atrevió a entrar.

-¿Tío Stan?-llamó.

-…aquí tres años, ¡tres años! ¿Y ahora va a darle el puesto a un niñato cualquiera?-exclamaba una voz cargada de indignación.

-La decisión está tomada, Mercier –reconoció la voz de su tío, calmada pero severa.

Siguió el sonido hasta un pequeño despacho.

-Me parece una completa falta de respeto que contrate a su sobrino antes que a mí.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero Ray tocó con los nudillos en la puerta entreabierta. Tanto su tío como el hombre con quien discutía se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos.

-Hola, tío Stan –sonrió con suavidad. Apenas dedicó una mirada al otro.

-¡Ray! Qué alegría –lo saludó efusivamente. Su tío era un hombre bajo, de cabello y ojos negros, y un bigote largo y fino completamente cliché. El joven asiático lo respetaba profundamente por su valor a la hora de perseguir su sueño, sin importar lo que pensasen de él.-Aprovecharé para presentarte a Pierre Mercier. Como habrás podido comprobar tiene una… fuerte personalidad. Mercier, este es…

-El niñato –completó el propio oriental con una sonrisa cortante, tendiéndole la mano.-Aunque prefiero Ray Kon, si no te importa.

El francés claramente no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablasen así. Se evaluaron mutuamente, y por fin el indignado cocinero le estrechó la mano. Le sacaba casi una cabeza, pero era esbelto y de aspecto delicado, con la piel fina y pálida. Llevaba el cabello, lacio y castaño claro, bastante largo, resbalando alrededor de su rostro y sobre uno de sus hombros, atado con una fina cinta. Todo en él le resultaba lánguido, aburrido. Hasta sus ojos eran de un tedioso color gris.

-Vamos, Ray, te enseñaré dónde está todo. El resto del personal llegará pronto y hay que preparar el servicio.

Fue un día duro. Estaban en pleno cambio de carta, y a Pierre le faltó tiempo para extender su opinión de que Ray estaba allí únicamente por ser sobrino del jefe de cocina. Así que, en cuanto su tío se daba la vuelta todo se salía de control. Se encontró solo teniendo que acabar sin ayuda una interminable serie de platos.

El servicio de cenas fue aún peor, porque su tío tuvo que ausentarse.

-Tienes mi permiso para tomar las medidas que consideres oportunas –le dijo antes de irse.

Ahora estaba quieto, apoyado contra la encimera, pensando qué hacer. Podría largarse, pero eso era de chiquillos o de cobardes. Alzó la vista, y se encontró con la mirada impertinente de Mercier. Tuvo ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un guantazo.

No, sacudió la cabeza, esa no era la forma.

A Kai no le pasaría esto. Le hubiese bastado con una mirada se dijo. Algo dentro de él se estremeció, como siempre que pensaba en el bicolor. Lo echaba de menos, especialmente ahora que volvía a estar solo contra todos los que le rodeaban. ¿Qué habría hecho él?

Las comandas salían incompletas, a destiempo en el mejor de los casos. Cuando intentaba organizarlos, lo ignoraban.

Fue hacia las puertas que unían la cocina con el comedor y las bloqueó. Al principio nadie se dio cuenta, hasta que oyeron las protestas de los camareros al otro lado. Todas las miradas recayeron en la figura del oriental, que permanecía recostado contra las puertas, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. No los abrió hasta que no se hizo silencio en el interior de la cocina.

Entonces los miró, uno por uno, deteniéndose en Pierre, y habló con voz tranquila.

-Esto no es un patio de colegio. No venimos aquí a hacer amigos. Me importa un bledo si os caigo bien o no, lo único que quiero es hacer mi trabajo, y que vosotros hagáis el vuestro. Que, os guste o no, en ausencia de mi tío pasa por seguir mis órdenes.

Así que tenéis dos opciones, por el bien del restaurante: u os quedáis y hacéis lo que yo diga, u os largáis ahora mismo. Antes prefiero ocuparme yo de todo que tener que lidiar con lo que parece ser… -fulminó a Mercier con la mirada-, un hatajo de niños malcriados.

Acto seguido desbloqueó las puertas y volvió al trabajo, redoblando sus esfuerzos. Después de un rato, los demás lo imitaron. Dio varias órdenes que, ahora sí, fueron escuchadas.

El numerito les costó algunas quejas por el retraso, pero después de eso todo funcionó como debía.

En cuanto llegó su tío decidió que había tenido suficiente para ser su primer día.

Se despertó sobresaltado, con la luz de la mañana entrando a raudales por las ventanas de la buhardilla. La noche anterior prácticamente se había desplomado en la cama a causa de la tensión, así que se sumió en un sueño tan profundo que le costó un rato recordar dónde estaba.

Dedicó varios minutos a desentumecer cada músculo de su cuerpo, mientras se familiarizaba con el espacio. Era abierto, los únicos tabiques interiores eran los del baño, pero eso no le disgustaba, ya que era pequeño y las separaciones hubiesen resultado agobiantes.

París era una ciudad cara, así que no podía permitirse algo mayor en una zona tan céntrica, y prefería vivir en un lugar donde pudiese ir andando a casi todas partes. Tampoco necesitaba más espacio para estar cómodo.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio que había al lado de la cama, bajo una de las amplias ventanas. Sonrió, recolocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. Allí había dejado su cámara, sus fotos, algunas postales… y las cartas que había recibido de Kai.

El bicolor era la única constante en su vida. Tiempo atrás había llegado a la conclusión de que, de todo lo que poseía, lo único que no soportaría perder eran Driger y las cartas del ruso. Al principio de su viaje le aterrorizaba perder el papel con la dirección de Kai. Se había planteado tatuársela en la muñeca, pero tras apenas un mes era capaz de escribirla sin pensar.

También había memorizado su teléfono por si perdía su móvil, aunque nunca lo había llamado. La gustaba escribirle, y había sido increíblemente feliz al recibir la primera carta de su amigo. Había empezado al enviarle una de sus fotos de gatos accidentalmente, y ahora era una especie de chiste privado. Pero no se sentía capaz de hablar con él. Intuía que la nostalgia sería demasiado grande.

Sabía que Kai jamás le pediría que renunciase a su modo de vida, y precisamente por eso era la única persona por la que lo dejaría todo.

Se había planteado que, tal vez… ¿se hubiese enamorado de él? Pero no, era absurdo. Si estuviese enamorado sería incapaz de vivir sin él y no buscaría a otro.

Miró el reloj. Se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, así que se duchó, almorzó algo rápido y fue al restaurante.

* * *

-Ese chico te está mirando.

Kai miró a Yuri por encima del periódico, y luego fugazmente hacia donde le indicaba, al otro lado de la cafetería.

-¿Le conoces?

La cara del chico le sonaba, pero no habría puesto la mano en el fuego.

-Tal vez –dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

-Es mono.

El bicolor enarcó una ceja.

-No dejes que Bryan se entere de que te fijas en otros.

-Por favor –resopló-, intento que tú te fijes.

-No empieces –advirtió.

-Bien, vale, haz lo que quieras. Quédate solo y rodeado de gatos.

-No suena mal. Ahora, ¿podemos pasar de mi ausencia de vida sentimental y preparar el congreso de París? Por si no te has dado cuenta falta menos de un mes.

* * *

Después de una semana a nadie le quedaban ya dudas de su valía. No había hecho amigos, y tardaría en hacerlos después de haberlos llamado niños malcriados. De todas formas, se dijo mientras acababa de limpiar la plancha, tampoco los habría hecho si siguiesen convencidos de que era un enchufado. Al menos ahora lo respetaban.

-Tío, me voy –dijo asomándose a la pequeña oficina. Se sorprendió al ver allí a Mercier, pero lo ignoró.-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Ray, que descanses –se despidió su tío.

Era tarde. El otoño había entrado con fuerza, un gran contraste tras haber pasado el verano en el mediterráneo. Pero la noche era hermosa, con las luces de la ciudad, y las estrellas y la luna brillando en el cielo despejado.

Al cruzar el puente se quedó abstraído, mirando los reflejos en el agua. Por eso pegó un salto cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Lo siento –atónito, vio que se trataba de Pierre-, no pretendía asustarte.

-Pues menos mal, no quiero pensar qué harías si llegas a intentarlo.

-Lo siento –reiteró, y al oriental le pareció que iba en serio.

-Está bien –se relajó.-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Verás… -gesticuló con las manos, escogiendo sus palabras-, quería disculparme. He sido injusto contigo. Te juzgué antes de conocerte, dije cosas horribles de ti… y me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

-Vaya, ¿así que ya no soy un niñato?-dijo con una media sonrisa burlesca, pero enseguida suavizó el gesto.-Da igual, lo comprendo. Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, y de repente aparezco yo y me dan este puesto… -se encogió de hombros.-Es normal que estés cabreado.

El oriental lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se sorprendió de cuánto brillaban, y de lo bien que le sentaba mostrar emociones. Que no fuesen desprecio o insolencia.

-Hay otra cosa –vaciló el francés. Algo en su postura y sus gestos hizo que su corazón se saltase un latido.-Creo… creo que me gustas.

* * *

Puedo imaginaros odiándome a muerte en este punto xD

Espero tener pronto el tercer capítulo. Mientras, me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión hasta ahora. Un saludo.


	3. Capítulo 3

París, la ciudad de la luz. La ciudad del amor. Sonrió interiormente. Ya no le daba reparo pensar en aquella palabra.

-Entonces, ¿le has escrito sobre mí?

Pierre y él trabajaban juntos, hombro a hombro. Tras declarársele en el puente, el francés le había besado, y Ray se sorprendió a sí mismo disfrutándolo. El joven europeo se había quitado un enorme peso de encima al reconocer sus sentimientos, y ahora eran casi inseparables.

-Kai es la única persona con la que he mantenido el contacto. Le he contado mil tonterías en todo este tiempo, no voy a guardarme lo importante.

-Hmm…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me preocupa lo que pueda decir.

-No va a decirme que te deje ni nada parecido. Y aunque lo hiciese eso no significa que vaya a hacerle caso. ¡Listos los segundos de la siete!

-Me alegro. Por cierto, he conseguido entradas para esa exposición de fotografía contemporánea.

* * *

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Todos sus músculos protestaban por el esfuerzo, pero estaba satisfecho. Dranzer y él seguían en forma. Yuri se había tumbado en el lado opuesto del plato, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Te estás volviendo blando –comentó burlón.

El pelirrojo inspiró hondo.

-Lo siento si no entreno las veinticuatro horas, algunos tenemos vida –se incorporó con una mueca de dolor.

Kai se puso en pie, estiró los brazos y rotó las articulaciones de hombros y cuello. Se dirigió a otra de las zonas de la sala de entrenamiento, plagada de obstáculos para mejorar la precisión de los movimientos del blade. Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, pero eso nunca le había impedido ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba, por eso no se sorprendió de oír la voz de su compañero a pocos pasos de él.

-Sé que te molesta que te lo diga, pero me preocupas. Cuando no estás trabajando, entrenas. Tienes que descansar, relajarte… antes de perder la cabeza.

-Estoy bien… -masculló.

-Sí, comparado con un zombie eres la viva imagen de la salud.

-Ahora no, Ivanov.

El pelirrojo notó la tensión de su voz.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

El bicolor entrecerró los ojos y Dranzer soltó una llamarada, no tan violenta como en una batalla, pero lo bastante para sobresaltar al joven de ojos azules. Decidió esperar a que se suavizase la rigidez de los hombros del dueño del fénix antes de seguir hablando.

-Eres mi amigo, Kai. Nunca te lo decimos, pero nos importas –oyó que respiraba profundamente.-Si tienes algún problema, me gustaría ayudarte. Pero no puedo si no me dejas.

-No puedes ayudarme –respondió por fin, sin girarse a mirarlo.

-¿Es por la persona con la que querías algo más?-asintió con la cabeza.-¿Qué pasó?

Kai suspiró. Recogió su blade y por fin se volvió hacia Yuri.

-Fue en el último campeonato. Tuve un lío con… con Ray.

Al pelirrojo casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-Pe-pero… ¿no estaba con la borla de pelo rosa?

El bicolor soltó una risita.

-Tuvo algunos desencuentros con ella y con el resto de su equipo. Así que nos volvimos más cercanos.

-Ya… "más cercanos"-dibujó unas comillas con los dedos.-¿Es un eufemismo para "me enamoré como un idiota"?

-Yuri –gruñó, pero interiormente tenía que admitir que era cierto.-El caso es que él no sentía lo mismo. Quería algo más y decidió recorrer mundo para buscarlo -se pasó una mano por el pelo.-Todo este tiempo hemos estado en contacto por correo. Soy el único con quien aún tiene relación, y en el fondo creí…

-Creíste que volvería contigo –ladeó la cabeza.-¿Y ahora?

Kai soltó una risa amarga.

-Ahora está en París con un tal… Pierre –escupió el nombre-, y me paso el día entre el trabajo y los entrenamientos, porque cada minuto que tengo libre pienso en ir y arrancarle la piel a tiras.

-Bueno, es una opción. Pésima, pero una opción. ¿Qué te ha dicho del tal Pierre?

-Por lo visto trabajan juntos. Empezaron mal, porque el tío de Ray es el jefe y lo contrató como su segundo…

-Caray con el gato.

-…Pero le plantó cara, consiguió que le respetasen, y después de una semana el francesito se le declaró.

Yuri hizo un gesto de dolor.

Kai alzó los brazos, impotente.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Descartados el asesinato y el suicidio… yo aprovecharía el viaje a París de la semana que viene para comprobar si está tan enamorado.

-Sí, como que va a dejarlo y caer rendido en mis brazos –dijo con sorna.

-Si no funciona, siempre puedes recurrir al degollamiento.

-No puedo hacer eso, Yuri –esbozó una sonrisa derrotada.-No puedo ponerle la vida patas arriba sin más ni arriesgarme a hacerle daño por nada.

-Por todos los demonios Kai, piensa un poco en ti.

-Ya lo hago –lo miró con extraordinaria seriedad, incluso para él.-Puedo soportar que no me corresponda… pero no perderle como amigo.

Se giró hacia el campo de entrenamiento y lanzó de nuevo su blade.

Ahora no quería pensar en nada más.

* * *

Su relación con Pierre era algo novedoso. En el restaurante, Ray era su superior, pero fuera el europeo cuidaba de él. Lo mimaba y lo trataba con delicadeza. A veces tenía la desconcertante sensación de que lo trataba más como a un hermano que como a su pareja. Pero en general disfrutaba de su compañía.

Tal vez hubiese encontrado por fin su lugar.

-¿De verdad no te ha gustado?

-Era muy… ¿cómo lo llamáis? Conceptual –dijo el pelinegro con sorna.-Con la de cosas hermosas que se pueden fotografiar y casi todo eran figuras a contraluz y sombras. Y la de aquella lata oxidada titulada "Eternidad" –hizo un gesto grandilocuente con las manos y se rio.-En realidad no estaba tan mal, pero no era lo que esperaba.

-Ya, intenta suavizarlo ahora.

Volvió a reírse.

-"El hilo rojo del destino" estaba bien -comentó.

-¿Un hilo rojo es lo que más te ha gustado?

Ray se sentó mejor en la silla de la terraza y removió su té con la cucharilla.

-En Japón existe una historia de que las personas están unidas a su alma gemela por un hilo rojo que no se puede ver.

-¿Si no se puede ver, por qué rojo?

-Es el color más asociado al amor –se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta eso de estar unido para siempre a alguien –sonrió Pierre con dulzura.-Estar siempre juntos.

El oriental alzó las cejas.

-En realidad no implica que están siempre juntas, sino que hay una conexión entre ambos, y que el destino los llevará a encontrarse.

-Pero cuando encuentras a alguien a quien amas hay que luchar por permanecer juntos. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no está?

Un bufido despectivo lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese replicar. Por la cara de Pierre, que estaba de frente a la mesa de la que había surgido, supo que iba por su conversación. Se giró con toda la intención de amonestar a quien quiera que fuese…

…Pero se encontró de frente con un par de iris color rubí, y su corazón se olvidó de latir.

-¿Kai?-su voz salió estrangulada, por la presión que notaba en el pecho.

-Ray… -casi suspiró el ruso, tan sorprendido como él.

Cuando su cerebro fue capaz de procesar la información, se dio cuenta de que el bicolor no estaba solo. Yuri estaba con él, y por alguna razón le molestó ver a los dos rusos, a solas, en una terraza de París.

-Ray, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Pierre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, es sólo… -volvió a centrar su atención en Kai.-No me dijiste que vendrías aquí. ¿No recibiste mi carta contándote que estaba en París?

-Es un… -carraspeó-, un viaje de trabajo. No contábamos con tener tiempo para visitar la ciudad, por eso no te avisé.

-Al final se canceló una de las reuniones, y decidimos airearnos –explicó el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo –murmuró.-Oh, por cierto, él es Pierre Mercier. Pierre, ellos son Kai Hiwatari y Yuri Ivanov.

-Encantado –dijo el francés, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo os marcháis?

-La semana que viene vamos a Londres –contestó Yuri.-¿Tú irás?

-¿Yo?

-¿No te has enterado del torneo de beyblade?

-Pues…

-¿Esa chiquillada de los trompos? No podéis hablar en serio –intervino Pierre. El oriental temió sinceramente por su vida.-Ray tiene cosas más importantes a qué dedicarse –el aludido notó una punzada al oírlo despreciar una de sus grandes pasiones.

-¿Te has retirado?-inquirió el bicolor con suavidad, ignorando deliberadamente al otro.

-Hace mucho que no juego. Viajando me encontré con algunos bladers, pero no he participado en una competición desde el campeonato de…

No pudo evitar que algunas imágenes de Kai cruzasen por su mente. Luchó por no ruborizarse.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

-Lástima. Habría sido interesante. Bueno, ya que no tendremos ocasión de vernos, ¿por qué no nos haces de guía?

De haber sido otra persona, lo hubiese dejado pasar por un lapsus, pero el chino estaba convencido de que había empleado el singular aposta.

-Lo lamento –dijo Pierre-, pero se supone que esto es una cita.

-Y se supone que nosotros estamos en una reunión de negocios, pero ya ves, a veces hay que cambiar los planes sobre la marcha –casi había olvidado el atrevimiento de aquel chico.

-Ray –llamaron a la vez el pelirrojo y el chef. No sabía qué hacer, ni a quién mirar.

-Ray –dijo entonces el bicolor, y toda su atención se centró irremediablemente en él.-Si somos una molestia, dilo y nos iremos.

El pelinegro se sentía acorralado entre las miradas de los otros dos. La de Kai, en cambio, era amable, acogedora. Como un salvavidas en mitad del océano.

-Sácame de aquí –pidió.

* * *

-No me puedo creer que le hayas dado plantón –se carcajeó Kai.

En cuanto la súplica brotó de los labios del oriental, lo tomó del brazo y echaron a correr, para estupefacción de sus acompañantes. Ahora, no podía parar de reír, embargado por una absurda alegría.

-Soy horrible –se lamentaba el pelinegro.-No, ¡somos horribles! –se corrigió.

-Yo no he plantado a mi novio.

-¿Novio?-repitió en voz baja. Sacudió la cabeza.-¿Entonces Yuri y tú…?

Kai lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Bromeas? Está aquí porque es mi asistente. Además, Bryan y él son pareja desde hace años, ¿no lo sabías?

-Oh –detuvo sus pasos. Estaban en una callejuela tranquila, que identificó en cuanto sus pensamientos se calmaron un poco.-¿Y tú sales con alguien?

El ruso enarcó una ceja.

-Venga, hace casi dos años que no te veo. Seguro que tú también has conocido gente.

-Algunos… pero no he pasado más de una noche con nadie.

-¿De verdad, no hay nadie que te guste?

El bicolor esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, sí que lo hay.

Ray sintió una opresión en el pecho. Tragó saliva.

-¿Y cómo es?

Kai se detuvo y lo encaró, mirándolo con intensidad.

-Pues –dio un paso hacia el chino, que sintió que se derrumbaba bajo el peso de aquella mirada-, es un encantador canalla del que me enamoré perdidamente hace casi dos años, y que lo dejó todo atrás para buscar su lugar en el mundo y tontear con un francesito estirado. De vez en cuando me manda postales y recuerdos horteras, y le divierten las fotos de gatitos.

Cuando acabó el discurso el corazón le latía con fuerza y le temblaban las manos. Había hecho justo lo contrario de lo que tenía pensado, pero al ver a Ray con aquel tipo apenas pudo soportarlo. Además, el propio oriental le había pedido que se lo llevase. Eso quería decir algo.

¿Verdad?

El estado de Ray no era mucho mejor. No hacía ni una hora pensaba que su lugar estaba con Pierre. Pero aparecía Kai, confesándole su amor nada menos, y todo cambiaba.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto entonces?

-Porque tú querías irte. Lo necesitabas –se mordió el labio, dubitativo.-Prefería que fueses feliz, aunque estuvieses lejos.

-¿No se supone… -se le quebró la voz, y se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del llanto-, que las personas que se aman necesitan estar juntas?

-Unidas –corrigió.-Y todo este tiempo he estado unido a ti más que a ninguna otra persona. Además –añadió-, el amor significa pensar el uno en el otro, y ser capaz de sacrificarse para que quien amas sea feliz.

Dio otro paso hacia el pelinegro y le secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Si intentas forzar que alguien se quede contigo –concluyó-, sólo consigues perderlo.

Se inclinó sobre él, poco a poco, hasta pegar sus frentes. Como aquella primera vez, se perdieron el uno en los ojos del otro, y se besaron.

Giacomo, Anker, Pierre… en ese instante todos dejaron de existir.

* * *

-Nunca he traído a nadie aquí –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Kai, mientras subían por las escaleras.

Kai fue a comentar algo sobre si se veían en la casa _del otro_, pero decidió que la noche iría mejor si se centraba sólo en ellos dos. Además, ser el único al que llevaba a su casa le producía cierta satisfacción.

-Bueno, pues esta es mi buhardilla –abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.-¡Tachán!

-Vaya –debía admitir que, para ser tan pequeño, el espacio resultaba bastante acogedor. El chino lo mantenía perfectamente recogido y limpio. Sonrió al ver cartas y postales sobre una mesa.-Es agradable.

-Sé que es diminuto –se rascó la cabeza, consciente de que el bicolor estaba acostumbrado al lujo.-Como prácticamente sólo vengo a dormir…

-Está bien, Ray –fue hacia una de las ventanas, inclinadas siguiendo el ángulo del tejado.-Las vistas son increíbles.

No mentía. Todos los edificios de aquella zona tenían más o menos la misma altura, lo que creaba un efecto de agradable uniformidad y permitía que desde aquella última planta se tuviese una buena panorámica de la ciudad.

Ray se colocó a su lado, aparentemente disfrutando de las vistas, pero el ruso notó que estaba nervioso por cómo movía las manos, entrelazándolas y soltándolas, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

-Ray –lo llamó. En el fondo lo enorgullecía que su presencia lo turbase. A veces pensaba que era el único que se sentía así en presencia del otro.-No tenemos por qué hacer nada –continuó cuando los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-¿A ti qué te parece?-lo miró alzando una ceja.-Pero si tienes… o crees que puedes tener algo serio con Pierre… no quiero fastidiártelo.

El oriental alargó una mano y tomó la suya.

-Antes de que aparecieses me planteaba quedarme aquí, con él. Pero ya no lo sé –se volvió hacia la ventana, pensativo.-Entonces me pasó lo mismo. Creía que volvería a mi pueblo y me casaría con Mariah –suspiró.-Parece que haya pasado una eternidad.

-Así que siempre aparezco para enredar las cosas.

Ray se rio.

-Y yo me dejo enredar –soltó una risa baja y lo miró con cariño.

Kai decidió no darle más vueltas. Tiró de él hacia sí y lo besó. El oriental enredó la otra mano en su cabello, profundizando el beso. Guió al ruso hasta la cama y se sentó sobre él. Se mordió el labio al sentir sus manos masajeándole las piernas, y comenzó a desvestirlo.

El contacto hacía que se le erizase la piel. Le costaba pensar. Tener a Kai bajo él, notando su fuerte musculatura, era una sensación irresistible. Se echó sobre él, besó su cuello, de la base a la mandíbula, y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. El jadeo que provocó en el bicolor le resultó sumamente sexy. Lo besó y dejó que el ruso lo tumbase sobre el colchón y se pusiese encima, aún sin separarse.

En un momento dado oyó un "te quiero" que lo estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

'Te amo, Kai' pensó, pero sólo pudo gemir.

* * *

Se despertó, y Kai estaba allí, a su lado, abrazándole. Sonrió.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto –murmuró.

El ruso abrió un ojo.

-¿A qué parte?

Rio.

-A estar contigo. Aunque en cierto modo… siempre has estado conmigo.

Kai respiró hondo y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Te quedarás en París?

-¿Vas a pedirme que vaya contigo?

-Sabes que no. Has conseguido un trabajo increíble, no quiero que renuncies a eso si no estás seguro.

-Para que me aclare –se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarlo-, ¿estamos hablando de ser pareja?

-Tal vez –sonrió, burlón.-Pero no quería decirlo así para que no salieses corriendo.

-Eso no me molesta –hizo un puchero ante la puya.-Pero una relación a distancia es algo complicado. ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

Kai se incorporó también y le dio un beso suave.

-Te quiero. Si una relación a distancia hace que seas feliz, lo soportaré.

Ray no pudo evitar sonreír, negando con la cabeza. El ruso lo contemplaba, inquisitivo.

-He estado viajando por media Europa, he estado… con bastantes personas, la verdad. Me gustaría estar seguro de mis sentimientos por ti. Es decir… si fui capaz de irme y dejarlo todo, ¿podrías confiar en mí?

La mirada de los ojos carmesí se desvió hacia la ventana. El pelinegro aguardó pacientemente. La mayoría de la gente hubiese interpretado aquella actitud como una negativa, pero él sabía que a Kai le gustaba escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras. Se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y contempló el paisaje. El ruso se movió un poco, para mayor comodidad de ambos.

Podrían quedarse así para siempre, y sería feliz. Pero había pensado lo mismo dos años atrás.

-No puedo esperar que no cambies de opinión –habló el bicolor con suavidad.-La gente cambia con el tiempo, y el amor a veces acaba. Pero –continuó tras una breve pausa-, también podría funcionar, y no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome lo que podría haber sido.

-¿Crees… que esto es amor?

-Bueno –sonrió con un deje de arrogancia-, soy la única persona a la que no has podido renunciar –se puso serio.-Yo no me imagino vivir sin ti, aunque sólo sea por tus cartas, eres una parte muy importante de mi vida.

Ray lo pensó. Se imaginó todo su viaje sin poder compartirlo con Kai, y se estremeció de horror. Tal vez no hubiese estado físicamente junto a él, pero era una presencia constante en su mente que lo ayudaba a no sentirse solo.

-Yo… tampoco me lo imagino. Cerca o lejos, necesito saber que puedo hablar contigo. O escribirte al menos. Driger y tú sois lo único seguro que tengo. Y lo único que necesito.

Kai sonrió con ternura, y Ray sintió que se derretía.

Se había enamorado, y no entendía cómo no lo había visto antes.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo compense el sufrimiento por el anterior. El próximo puede tardar algo más en estar listo porque empieza la parte complicada -al menos para mí es complicada-.


	4. Capítulo 4

Muchas gracias 1. Es un poco difícil entender a Ray, en estas situaciones desde fuera todo parece muy claro, pero cuando estás viviéndola... bueno, no todo el mundo es capaz de entender qué siente a la primera.

Aome Kon: claro que os hacemos caso, ya dijimos que todas las opiniones serían tomadas en cuenta. Técnicamente no son infidelidades, pero sé a qué te refieres jaja. Sobre el lemon, me temo que no lo habrá. No soy capaz, escribirlo es superior a mis fuerzas. Lo siento si eso te decepciona.

* * *

Pierre se había enfadado, obviamente. Ray dejó que gritase hasta desahogarse, sin intentar decir nada en su defensa. No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Kai, pero no había excusa para el modo en que había plantado al joven cocinero, aunque sus comentarios le hubiesen ofendido.

Después de eso no habían vuelto a hablar fuera de lo estrictamente necesario en el trabajo, pero al menos no volvió a cuestionar su autoridad.

La semana pasó rápido, demasiado para su gusto. Entre las reuniones de Kai y su trabajo, apenas podían verse. El bicolor había dejado su habitación de hotel y se instaló en su pequeño piso durante aquellos días, de modo que al menos podían pasar las noches juntos.

Y las habían aprovechado, se sonrió el oriental.

Por las mañanas, lo primero que hacía era tantear el colchón, sólo para encontrar un espacio vacío. Entonces recordaba que Kai estaba en Londres, asistiendo a un torneo. Y que tardaría al menos dos meses en volver.

Argh.

Resultaba que el torneo no era tan pequeño como había pensado –por otra parte, era obvio, si se paraba a pensarlo: Kai no peleaba con bladers de segunda fila-, tampoco tan grande como un campeonato mundial, pero era de nivel europeo. Con la cantidad de competidores y nuevas modalidades de desafíos, la cosa iba para largo.

-Tendría que haberme ido con él –refunfuñó con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

Se lo repetía casi cada mañana y cada noche, pero sabía que entonces habría tenido remordimientos por dejar tirado a su tío. Después de que le hubiese conseguido aquel empleo, no podía marcharse así como así.

Se levantó, venciendo la pereza, y fue hasta la cocina. Luego se prepararía, iría a la compra, limpiaría un poco y volvería al restaurante. Como cada día. Resopló.

Desde el escritorio, Driger emitió un destello verdoso. Ray percibió su apoyo incondicional y sonrió.

* * *

-Buen trabajo, Kai, has puesto en su sitio a ese engreído –lo felicitó Yuri.

El engreído al que se refería era Johnny, ni más ni menos. Ahora que se podían hacer desafíos directos, el escocés no había podido resistirse a retar al ruso bicolor.

El combate entre las bestias de fuego fue espectacular. La salamandra era resistente, pero el fénix estaba en su mejor momento, más poderoso que nunca.

-Gracias.

Se sentía bien. No por hacer morder el polvo a aquel bocazas –que también era gratificante-, sino porque Ray había dejado a Pierre por él. Era increíble saber que el oriental estaría esperándole en París.

-Se ve que Francia te ha sentado bien –sonrió Bryan con intención. Pero Kai no era de los que se sonrojaban con facilidad.

-Tú no te distraigas mucho con Ivanov, reserva algunas fuerzas para el juego.

Spencer e Ian tosieron para disimular una carcajada.

Bryan masculló algo, pero lo ignoró.

-¿Cuándo es nuestra próxima batalla?-preguntó.

-Ian tiene una esta tarde. Le ha retado uno de los daneses –informó Yuri.

-Habrá creído que porque soy más pequeño podrá ganar puntos a mi costa –bufó el dueño de Viborg.-Pues se va a llevar una sorpresa –sonrió con malicia.

Aquel sistema de desafíos, ya fuesen individuales o por equipos, permitían reunir puntos, al margen de las rondas eliminatorias. Al final de la competición, además del equipo vencedor en la final, recibirían un trofeo el equipo y el jugador que más puntos hubiesen obtenido. Era una manera interesante de reconocer la valía de los participantes. Podía suceder que en un equipo aparentemente mediocre hubiese un jugador excepcional, o que un buen equipo fuese eliminado por alguna desventaja. No sería la primera vez que un estadio era favorable para unos y una pesadilla para sus contrincantes.

Por el momento eran pocos los que se habían atrevido a desafiar al equipo ruso. Tenían fama de ser tan habilidosos como duros, además de ser los segundos en el ranking mundial. Aún así, cuando ellos habían lanzado retos nadie los había declinado. En los últimos años habían dejado claro que jugaban limpio, y que no eran tan peligrosos como se había llegado a creer. Al menos para quien no pertenecía a su equipo.

Entre ellos sí que solían gastarse bromas, a veces despiadadas y potencialmente dañinas. Pero la gente ajena a su pequeña familia no tenía qué temer, a excepción de una réplica cortante o una lluvia de sarcasmos.

Kai pensó en Ray. Gracias a Yuri los otros tres rusos sabían ya de sus sentimientos por el oriental. De vez en cuando recibía comentarios burlones, o descarados como el de Bryan, pero sabía que lo apoyaban, en especial el pelirrojo.

No era que su relación dependiese de lo que ellos opinasen, pero era un consuelo. Ray había perdido a sus amigos de toda la vida. Quizás pudiese unirse a su grupo de amigos. Sus psicóticos, paranoicos y, en general, muy peculiares amigos. Pero, quitando todo aquello, eran buena gente.

Aunque ni muerto se lo diría.

* * *

Ray arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Pierre, cortante.

-Me huele… raro –dijo, señalando el plato de pescado que tenía delante.-¿A ti no?

El francés se inclinó un poco e inspiró hondo.

-Está perfectamente. Gabriel, ven aquí –llamó a otro de los cocineros.-¿Te huele raro?

-No… está bien.

-¿Bueno?-se volvió hacia el oriental, combativo, que sacudió la cabeza.

-Debe de ser cosa mía –murmujeó.-Últimamente no me encuentro muy bien.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, un poco mareado. Una mano se posó en su hombro, vacilante. Pierre lo miraba con preocupación.

-Deberías descansar –le dijo.

Tragó saliva y asintió con lentitud.

-Ray –lo llamó su tío.-Ven.

El joven lo siguió hasta su despacho.

-Últimamente no tienes buena cara.

-Lo siento, no quería causar problemas en el…

-No te preocupes por eso, hijo. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo sé –suspiró.-Me mareo, y algunos olores me resultan desagradables.

-¿Tienes náuseas por las mañanas?-enarcó una ceja.

-A veces. Pero seguro que en unos días estaré bien.

-Mientras es mejor que te tomes un respiro. Mañana es día de descanso. Por la mañana te llevo al médico para que te examine.

-No hace falta que te molestes.

-Por favor, ¿qué molestia? Te recogeré a las diez. Ahora vete a casa y no te preocupes por nada.

Una vez en su piso se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Quería a Kai allí con él, sus mimos, pero al torneo aún le quedaban al menos un par de semanas. Si le llamase, estaba seguro de que el bicolor volvería para cuidarlo, pero no podía. Por lo que sabía, los rusos estaban haciéndolo muy bien -lo cual no le sorprendía-, y no iba a estropearles su momento.

Después de muchas vueltas en el colchón cayó rendido, más inconsciente que dormido. Por la mañana estaba embotado y sin fuerzas. Tenía aquella sensación que, sabía, empeoraría hasta convertirse en náuseas. Se arrastró hasta la cocina y preparó una infusión de menta, lo único que lograba calmar su malestar, como había descubierto hacía poco más de una semana.

La calidez de la infusión se extendió por su cuerpo, reconfortándolo. En pocos minutos se encontraba en plena forma. Se preparó, cogió su documentación y fue a encontrarse con su tío.

* * *

La sala de espera era de un verde desvaído que pretendía ser relajante, pero a él le estaba deprimiendo. Le parecía angustioso, enfermizo.

Su tío le apretó el brazo en ademán consolador. Su mirada le desconcertó. Iba más allá de la leve preocupación que correspondería a su ligero malestar. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero una enfermera les llamó y les hizo pasar a la consulta.

-Siéntense, el doctor vendrá enseguida.

Ray tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Por alguna razón, se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

-No te preocupes. Este médico sabrá ayudarte.

El joven frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso sabía lo que le ocurría? ¿Tan grave era? Oh, ahora sí que quería tener a Kai allí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. El doctor era un hombre asiático, bastante alto, de lustroso cabello negro que llevaba cuidadosamente recogido en una coleta baja, y más joven de lo que esperaba.

-Stan Kon, cuánto tiempo sin verle –saludó alegremente a su tío. Luego miró al chico, que se sorprendió al ver sus brillantes ojos dorados.-Este debe de ser tu sobrino Ray.

-Así es. Ray, éste es Shen Mei.

-¿Os conocéis?

El doctor rio. Parecía risueño, cercano, pero conservando un porte digno y profesional.

-Somos originarios de la misma aldea. Probablemente conozcas a mi familia, que sigue viviendo allí.

-¿De veras?-sí que conocía a una familia Mei, y a su memoria acudió una historia de que tenían un hijo del que nunca hablaban.

-Sí. De niño era muy curioso, y cuando supe que tu tío se había ido a recorrer el mundo decidí que algún día haría lo mismo. Contacté con él, y me ayudó mucho. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Ray no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, empecemos –se sentó al otro lado del escritorio y escogió una carpeta del ordenado montón que tenía.-¿Qué síntomas tienes?

-Me mareo de vez en cuando, y a veces tengo náuseas, sobre todo por las mañanas. Algunas comidas y olores que me gustaban ahora me repelen.

-¿Tienes problemas para dormir, descansas mal…?

-Últimamente sí.

-Ajá… -dijo, tomando notas pensativo.-¿Cuánto hace que empezó todo esto?

-Unos… diez días. Dos semanas, tal vez. Pensé que sería algo puntual, estrés quizás.

-¿Hay algo que te estrese?

-¿Trabajando en un restaurante?-se carcajeó. Los dos hombres se sonrieron también.

-¿Alguna nueva fuente de estrés?-rehizo la pregunta.

-Salía con un compañero de trabajo –confesó tras una vacilación, pero la declaración no produjo ninguna reacción en los mayores-, pero cortamos porque me reencontré con un viejo… amigo. Tuvimos algo hace años, y ahora… parece que podríamos tener algo serio.

-Y eso te pone nervioso.

-Me ilusiona, pero también me asusta un poco. Si no sale bien… -se le encogió el corazón-, no quiero perderle.

Respiró hondo. El doctor le concedió un minuto antes de hablar.

-Podría explicar algunas cosas, pero me gustaría descartar otras... Lo que te voy a preguntar ahora es algo delicado –miró a su tío.-Creo que sería mejor hablar a solas.

-Esperaré fuera –asintió el mayor de los Kon.

El joven tenía otra vez la sensación de que sabía lo que le pasaba. De que todos allí lo sabían salvo él.

-Dime –prosiguió el doctor-, ¿has mantenido relaciones con algún hombre?

Ray se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿E-eso tiene algo que ver?

-No lo pregunto para avergonzarte.

-Pues… sí.

-¿Y utilizaste protección?

-Claro –mantenía la mirada clavada en sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo.

-¿Siempre?

-Pues… -vaciló.-A excepción de Kai, sí. Pero estoy seguro de que él está muy sano. Cuida mucho de su salud –se apresuró a explicar.

-Por favor, Ray, túmbate en la camilla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se estaba preocupando.

-Ocurre que los sabios y venerables ancianos de nuestra aldea se callan cosas que no deberían. Ellos y sus ridículos tabúes… -masculló para sí mientras hacía que el chico se tumbase y encendía un aparato.

Ray no supo de qué se trataba hasta que no cogió una parte del dispositivo, unida a la pantalla por un cable, le aplicó un gel transparente y la pasó por su vientre.

-Estás de coña –murmuró, anonadado.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy buscando?

-No –soltó espantado.-Soy un hombre, así que no puede ser…

-Ray –lo llamó con suavidad, dejando el ecógrafo fijo por fin-, sé que es un tema prohibido, pero los muchachos siempre se enteran de las historias que intentan ocultar.

-Pero… pero… ¡es imposible!

-Puedo asegurarte que no –su sonrisa era cariñosa y tranquilizadora.

Fue hasta la mesa y volvió con un marco que tendió al joven. En ella aparecían el doctor, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules, y un niño de unos siete años.

-Son mi marido y mi hijo.

Lo obvio sería que el chiquillo fuese adoptado, pero sus rasgos eran una mezcla demasiado evidente de los dos hombres. Cabello negro, ojos azules, delicados rasgos gatunos, nariz recta… Miró la imagen de la pantalla. Se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, y notaba un vacío en la boca del estómago.

-¿Estoy…?

-Embarazado –asintió.-De unas seis semanas, aproximadamente.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza como martillazos sobre un yunque. Medio ausente, como en un sueño, se llevó las manos al abdomen. Lloró en silencio, totalmente sobrepasado. Al momento siguiente su tío estaba a su lado, intentando tranquilizarle, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que Mei estrechó una de sus manos y lo miró con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-Sé lo que se siente, pero créeme, no es el fin del mundo.

El médico habló con ellos, haciéndoles algunas recomendaciones, pero Ray apenas podía concentrarse. Realmente no podía recordar mucho del lapso de tiempo que iba desde el muy desconcertante descubrimiento hasta que su tío lo llevó a su piso. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se dejó arropar. Fue vagamente consciente de que su tío iba de un lado a otro, preparándole algo de comer.

Antes de marcharse le revolvió el pelo con cariño y le prometió que le ayudaría. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Kai iba a odiarle. Lo despreciaría y nunca volvería a verlo. Y quién podría culparlo.

Cogió a Driger entre sus manos. Brilló, como de costumbre, tratando de infundirle ánimos. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho y poco a poco se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

El bicolor se quedó pálido y totalmente estupefacto.

-Es una broma –dijo.-Eso no puede…

La voz del oriental lo interrumpió.

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

Kai cerró los ojos. Tenía un punto de razón, pero era casi imposible de creer. Sin el casi. Desde luego no era algo para zanjar por teléfono.

-Cogeré el primer vuelo –dijo, antes de colgar.

Sus compañeros no se alegrarían precisamente de su marcha, pero aquel asunto era mucho más serio que cualquier competición. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que podrían ganar igualmente sin él, así que sin pensarlo dos veces recogió sus cosas y llamó a un taxi.

* * *

Le costaba subir las escaleras hasta su piso. Había vuelto a la consulta en busca de consejo. Veinticuatro horas no fueron suficientes para acabar de asumir su estado. Seguía siendo irreal, pero poco a poco iba tomando conciencia de ello. Sus sentimientos eran un torbellino.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz para disipar la penumbra.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Ray pegó un bote. Se giró lentamente. Allí, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, estaba Kai. ¿Era un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla?

El ruso alzó el papel que tenía en la mano, que no era otra cosa que su ecografía. Parecía que sería lo segundo.

-No sé qué sería peor, que fuese una broma absurda, o que sea cierto y haya tenido que enterarme por tu tío.

El asiático tragó saliva. Así que él le había llamado.

El bicolor, cansado de su silencio, se levantó y avanzó un paso hacia él. Su mirada era intensa, severa.

-Explícame esto –exigió.

Ray trató de respirar hondo. Temblaba como una hoja.

-Es cierto –dijo con voz quebradiza. Los ojos le dolían de intentar contener las lágrimas.-No sé cómo es posible, pero lo es. En mi pueblo hay historias pero… no creí que fuesen más que un mito absurdo.

Kai le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y entonces pareció derrumbarse. Se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá, dobló las piernas contra su pecho y enterró el rostro entre las rodillas, aún con la ecografía en la mano. Su respiración era rápida y áspera. En otras circunstancias Ray hubiese corrido a reconfortarlo, pero no se atrevía.

Estaba agotado, confuso, y su ánimo oscilaba entre la depresión y la crisis nerviosa. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con el rechazo de Kai. Se aovilló en la cama.

En algún momento oyó cerrarse la puerta y supo que el ruso se había marchado.

Lloró.

* * *

Llovía, pero eso no le importaba. Necesitaba que el frío le despejase la mente.

Era demasiado.

'Ray está…' comenzó, pero ni siquiera en su mente era capaz de pronunciar la palabra. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué?

Él no era precisamente la persona más familiar del mundo. Su único pariente cercano era su abuelo, y su relación era distante en el mejor de los casos. No estaba preparado para ser… Tampoco era capaz de decir aquella palabra.

Dejó de andar. Apoyó la espalda contra una pared y miró a su alrededor. Una punzada le atravesó el pecho al reconocer la calle. Allí, pocas semanas atrás, le había dicho a Ray que lo amaba. Poco después el chino le había confesado que no se imaginaba vivir sin él.

Y ahora pasaba eso.

Empezaba a pensar que el Universo se dedicaba a hacer posible lo imposible sólo para fastidiarle. También le disgustaba que las cosas le pillasen desprevenido, pero, por todos los demonios, ¡se suponía que aquello era lo último de que tendría que preocuparse! Después de todo, salía con un hombre.

Un débil sonido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Aguzó el oído. Parecía un maullido. Siguió el sonido, y se encontró con un gatito tembloroso y empapado entre una pila de cajas. Sin pensarlo siquiera se quitó la bufanda, envolvió al animal en la tela y lo acogió entre sus brazos. Al principio la criatura se revolvió y maulló con más fuerza, presa del miedo, pero entre las caricias y la calidez acabó por tranquilizarse.

Kai sonrió inconscientemente. Ser capaz de ayudar a aquel animalillo indefenso le producía una cierta alegría.

Y entonces algo pareció encajar en su mente.

* * *

'¿Kai?' pensó, pero no era capaz de hablar.

El bicolor estaba de vuelta en su piso. Debería intentar hablar con él, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas, así que siguió tirado en la cama.

El ruso tampoco le habló. Entró y se sentó en el sillón como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Vio que llevaba algo en brazos, y le pareció oír un maullido. Era todo tan extraño que no descartaba despertarse en cualquier momento y que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Lo contempló mientras secaba al gato con su bufanda, y luego lo vio ir hasta la cocina y hurgar en la nevera. Resultaba chocante que se comportase como si estuviese en su propia casa, pero no le importó. Cosas mucho más raras había visto últimamente.

Una vez el animal estuvo seco y bien alimentado lo dejó cerca de la estufa, donde se hizo un ovillo. Entonces Kai fue hasta la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Cuando sus brazos lo envolvieron, su mente se despejó de golpe y sus sentidos se agudizaron. Sentía su respiración, su cuerpo, su calor…

-Lo siento –oyó que decía.-No debí irme así. Necesitaba pensar.

Apenas acabó de hablar, Ray se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó. Lloraba. Pero esta vez de puro alivio.

* * *

Espero que los saltos temporales no sean muy confusos. No quería perderme en detalles innecesarios, quiero que esta historia sea más corta y rápida. Me preocupaba más retratar bien los sentimientos de alguien que se encuentre en este percal, lo cual supone un ejercicio de imaginación, ya que hablamos de un tema delicado en una situación imposible. Me gustaría saber cómo lo veis.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Se despertó, sobresaltado, cuando algo cayó sobre él. Agarró aquella cosa, pequeña, suave y cálida, y la acercó a la altura de su rostro. Parpadeó, intentando enfocar la vista, y se encontró cara a cara con un pequeño gato atigrado gris y negro, con los grandes ojos verdosos abiertos al máximo. Maulló de miedo. Con sus garras trataba de sujetarse, temeroso de caer de sus manos.

Sonriendo lo posó sobre su pecho y lo acunó con dulzura. Hundió las manos en su pelaje, y el felino se relajó y comenzó a ronronear. Aquello tuvo a su vez un efecto calmante sobre él.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando el bicolor entró en el piso, con un par de bolsas de la compra. El ruso esbozó una media sonrisa y se apoyó en la pared, contemplando la tierna escena.

Ray tardó unos minutos en percatarse de su presencia. Cuando lo hizo, Kai pudo leer claramente una mezcla entre esperanza, expectación y cierto temor.

-Buenos días –lo saludó, intentado aparentar más tranquilidad de la que sentía.

-Ho-hola Kai –se sentó mejor, con la espalda contra el cabecero.

-Espero que no te moleste –señaló al gato con un gesto-, no podía dejarlo a la lluvia.

-No importa, creo que nos hemos hecho amigos –sonrió al animalito, que se había hecho una bolita.-Puede quedarse si q…

Se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Ray?

El chino dejó al gato con cuidado en el colchón y luego se levantó y corrió al baño. Kai oyó un sonido desagradable, pero no dudó en ir tras él.

De un tiempo a esa parte, así empezaban a menudo sus mañanas; saber por qué no se lo hacía mucho más fácil. Más bien le provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

Apoyado en la taza del retrete, notó cómo Kai le retiraba el cabello de la cara con gentileza, se sentaba a su lado y le frotaba la espalda.

-No quería que me vieses así… es asqueroso.

-No es para tanto. ¿No recuerdas cómo era convivir con Tyson y sus modales en la mesa?-consiguió que el oriental se riese a pesar de las náuseas.-¿Quieres algo para asentar el estómago?

-¿Puedes hacerme una infusión de menta?

-Claro.

Era extraño cómo podía sentirse bien y mal a la vez. Kai estaba allí, con él, cuidándolo… pero pasado el shock tendrían que hablar seriamente del tema.

Al salir por fin del baño había una humeante taza de infusión esperándolo en la encimera, y el bicolor se dedicaba a colocar la compra en las alacenas.

-¿Has comprado todo esto? No hacía falta que…

-Ray –lo cortó-, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que haga cosas por ti –se giró hacia él, mirándolo con seriedad. El pelinegro tragó saliva. Al parecer Kai había salido del shock antes de lo que esperaba.-¿De cuánto estás?

El oriental pestañeó, sorprendido.

-Creí que preguntarías… -negó con la cabeza.-El doctor dijo que de unas seis semanas.

Kai asintió para sí.

-Sé la pregunta que esperabas –murmuró. Ray notó cómo se tensaba, aunque intentaba no dejarlo traslucir.-¿Sabes de quién es el niño?

Se encogió de hombros. Respecto a ese punto, ni siquiera necesitaba echar cuentas.

-Eres la única persona con la que he estado en los últimos meses. Y la única con quien no… -bajó la voz, sonrojado.

Kai enarcó una ceja.

-¿No qué?

El pelinegro respiró hondo.

-No usamos protección, Kai.

Se hubiese reído al ver cómo se coloreaban las mejillas del ruso, pero estaba demasiado tenso.

-¿Entonces… -cayó en la cuenta-, Mercier y tú nunca…?

-Pues no –alzó una ceja al ver la sonrisita del otro.

-En base a mi experiencia contigo, me sorprende, es todo. No te ofendas –se apresuró a añadir.

-Supongo que me lo he ganado –suspiró.-Entonces…. ¿qué piensas de todo esto? ¿Crees que debería tenerlo?

El bicolor abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ray… yo… yo… no puedo… -se pasó una mano por el pelo.-No creo que sea quien debe tomar la decisión.

-Pero necesito saber qué piensas.

Kai lo miró. El oriental parecía perdido, pero no desvalido. Entendió que no le estaba pidiendo permiso para tener al bebé, sino su opinión, para que le fuese más fácil decidir. Pero lo cierto era que estaba igual de inseguro.

-La verdad es… que no lo sé. Tú serías un padre estupendo –puntualizó-, pero yo… yo no tengo madera. Ni siquiera he tenido una familia de verdad -suspiró.-No obstante –continuó tras una pequeña pausa-, te quiero, y decidas lo que decidas te apoyaré.

A Ray se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Lo siento, últimamente no paro de llorar.

-No te disculpes –se acercó y lo abrazó protectoramente.

-Soy feliz –sollozó contra su hombro.-Esto es una locura, pero soy feliz. Creí que me odiarías… Aún no me creo que estés aquí.

-¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

-¿Porque soy un bicho raro? Por decirlo con delicadeza.

Kai se carcajeó.

-Eso estaba claro –le puso una mano bajo el mentón y le alzó el rostro para besarlo con suavidad.-Para estar conmigo no podías ser muy normal.

Ray sonrió levemente.

-Todavía no he decidido qué hacer, pero me alegro de contar contigo.

* * *

Dejó al pelinegro durmiendo plácidamente junto a su nueva mascota, a quien habían bautizado como Michel. En realidad, Ray fue quien eligió el nombre, y él sencillamente no iba a discutir cómo llamar a un gato. Y tampoco estaba tan mal.

Llegó al restaurante poco después de que finalizase el servicio de comidas. Apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes del callejón, cerca de la puerta del personal. No pasó mucho rato hasta que empezó a salir gente. Abrió los ojos cuando notó una mirada clavada en él.

-Ray no está aquí –le informó Pierre, malhumorado.

-Ya –miró al francés de arriba a abajo.

Le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero era atractivo. Si tenía una buena personalidad, comprendía que Ray se hubiese fijado en él. Tiempo atrás había sentido celos, pero ya no. Sabía que el oriental le quería.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-no obtuvo respuesta por parte del joven de ojos rojos. Resopló.-Oye, no es que lo esté acosando, ¿vale? Pero anteayer se fue pronto a casa y no tenía buena cara.

-Se pondrá bien –dijo simplemente, y pasó por su lado para entrar en el restaurante. En la cocina ya sólo quedaba un hombre bajo de cabello negro como la tinta.-¿Stan Kon?

El hombre se giró y lo estudió atentamente.

-Debes de ser Kai.

-Así es.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Mi sobrino está en su…

-Lo sé, he hablado con él. ¿Cómo supo que era a mí a quien debía llamar?

El oriental esbozó una sonrisa sesgada. Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese. Al final de un corto pasillo había una especie de oficina, con un escritorio, un par de sillas y una estantería, todo escrupulosamente ordenado. La pulcritud era cosa de familia, por lo visto.

-Conozco a mi sobrino –dijo el mayor cuando ambos estuvieron sentados-, sé que es un chico cuidadoso. Sólo habría olvidado tomar precauciones con alguien en quien confiase plenamente. Y el tuyo es el único número que tiene en la agenda.

-Ya veo –carraspeó.

-¿Habéis decidido algo sobre el niño?

-Creo que aún no sabe si tener el… ehm… tenerlo –aún le resultaba muy extraño referirse al… a su… en fin, mejor dejarlo.-Pero ya le he dicho que tiene mi apoyo haga lo que haga.

-Eso está bien –sonrió aprobatoriamente.-Veo que supo elegir.

El joven ruso se sonrojó. Al rescatar a Michel de la calle se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar a Ray. Si su instinto lo llevaba a proteger y cuidar a un gato, tanto más a la persona que amaba… y que tal vez fuese a tener al hijo de ambos.

-No es para tanto. Sólo es mi deber.

-En los tiempos que corren es cada vez más difícil encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a cumplir con su deber. Quiero a Ray como a un hijo. Es un buen muchacho, y vale mucho. Me alegra ver que está con alguien que lo cuidará como se merece.

-Espero hacerlo bien –dijo más para sí mismo que para el otro.

-Si te consuela, nadie está preparado para esto. Cada uno lo hace lo mejor que puede, quiere o sabe –le palmeó el brazo.-Sois buenos chicos –le sonrió-, lo haréis bien.

Kai desvió la mirada, más emocionado de lo que le gustaría reconocer. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien lo definió como un "buen chico"?

Tal vez nunca.

* * *

No estaba dormido, pero tampoco despierto. Su estado podría describirse como trance.

Sus ojos dorados seguían los movimientos de Michel entre las sábanas. De vez en cuando se movía para evitar que el pequeño gato cayese al suelo o para dispensarle alguna caricia. Luego volvía a sumirse en aquel estado meditabundo.

Prácticamente había obligado a Kai a volver a Londres, para que llegase con su equipo hasta el final del torneo. El ruso estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para cuidarlo, así que tenía que ser él quien se asegurase de que no descuidaba los demás aspectos de su vida. Mientras tanto, Ray intentaría decidir qué quería hacer.

Aquella mañana, mientras hablaba con Kai por teléfono, se dio cuenta de que se había llevado una mano al vientre de forma inconsciente. Y de que lo hacía también cada vez que pensaba en el bicolor. Sin darse cuenta, una parte de sí mismo se estaba haciendo a la idea de ser padre, y el que fuese también el bebé de Kai le producía una honda satisfacción.

Ya no era una idea abstracta. No era un _algo_ a lo que pudiese referirse como si fuese un apéndice superfluo, una cosa de la que pudiese deshacerse si le molestaba. No era _un_ bebé cualquiera. Era _su_ hijo.

Y lo quería.

Estaba acostumbrado a querer a alguien a quien no podía ver ni tocar, pero aquel tipo de amor, por una personita que todavía no existía, era nuevo para él.

Michel maulló, reclamando su atención. Ray sonrió y extendió una mano para rascarle la barriga. El gato cogió uno de los dedos entre sus zarpas y lo mordisqueó juguetonamente, sin hacerle daño. El chico rió y jugó con él un rato, hasta que en un arranque de ternura lo estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su peluda cabecita. El animal ronroneó y se frotó contra él, respondiendo a su cariño.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al ver que no era Kai.

-¿Diga?

-Espero que los rumores no sean ciertos.

Se incorporó de golpe, sorprendido.

-¿Lee?-hacía mucho que no sabía nada de él. Por su tono, hubiese preferido que siguiese siendo así.

-¿Y bien?

-Vas a tener que especificar –replicó con tono desafiante a la dureza del otro.

-Dicen que estás con el Hiwatari.

-Dicen bien.

-¿No te cansas de avergonzarnos?

-¿No te aburres de ser el recadero de los venerables ancianos?-pronunció el adjetivo con acidez.-Hay una cosa, se llama "pensar". Deberías probar a hacerlo por ti mismo.

-¡No eres más que una deshonra! –rugió Lee.-Todos saben ya lo que haces, metiéndote en la cama de cualquiera.

-Vaya, las cosas deben de iros muy bien si podéis perder el tiempo metiendo las narices en _mis_ asuntos -siseó.-¿Por qué no les dices de mi parte que se compren una vida y me dejen en paz, sí?

Oyó satisfecho cómo el otro balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Lee seguía siendo el de siempre, pero él había cambiado. Ya no le preocupaba lo más mínimo lo que aquella gente pensase de él. Y no consentiría que tratasen de cambiarle.

-No… no vas a poder volver… jamás –dijo Lee.

-¿Esa es tu amenaza?-se le escapó una carcajada.-Creo que podré vivir con ello.

-Nunca, Ray. Jamás –repitió.

-Déjalo ya, Lee. Si me llamas por Mariah, deberías olvidarlo. Sería una crueldad casarme con ella cuando no la amo. Se merece a alguien que la quiera de verdad, y lo sabes –dijo con seriedad. Al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio.-Yo no voy a volver a un lugar donde se me juzga, y donde unas normas estúpidas son más importantes que el que sea feliz. Si quieres ser mi amigo, tendrás que aceptar cómo soy.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Miró su abdomen y acarició la zona. Suspiró.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a quererte –prometió-, seas como seas.

Volvió a tenderse sobre el colchón y deslizó una mano hacia Michel, atrayendo su atención con movimientos rápidos y retomaron su juego.

* * *

-¿Buscas esto?

Kai se volvió, y vio que Yuri, sentado en el escritorio, jugueteaba con una cajita de terciopelo azul.

-Así… -continuó el pelirrojo-, que por eso estás tan pensativo. ¿De veras vas a hacerlo?-abrió la caja y jugueteó con el contenido.

-Más te vale no perderlo –advirtió. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el lobo deslizó el aro dorado en su anular izquierdo y lo contempló con una sonrisa. Se lo arrebató de malos modos.-Pídele a Bryan que te compre un anillo, este no es para ti.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Vas a pedirle que se case contigo?

El bicolor gruñó, volviendo a dejar la joya en la cajita.

-Lo estoy pensando.

-¿Cuál es la duda?

-No quiero que piense que lo hago por el… por el bebé, ni que se sienta presionado a tenerlo.

Yuri puso una cara extraña. Lo hacía cada vez que mencionaba el embarazo de Ray. No se lo había ocultado, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza esconderlo. Los rusos eran como sus hermanos, aunque lo demostraban a su manera.

Y desde luego no creía tener motivos para avergonzarse. Ni él ni el oriental. Es decir… era una situación más que rara, pero no era culpa de Ray el poder embarazarse, ni que los mayores de su aldea decidiesen ocultarlo. Algo irresponsable por su parte, basado en un tabú absurdo.

Él seguía teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Giró el anillo entre sus dedos, sentado en su cama. Le daba vértigo cada vez que pensaba en tener un niño a su cargo. _Su_ niño. Si era demasiado, si acababa molesto, agotado, irritado y en el límite de su paciencia no podría dejarlo. No podría perder los nervios e irse. Era una responsabilidad para toda la vida.

Y cumpliría con ella, se dijo. Pero temía no estar a la altura.

Siempre había superado todo a base de trabajo duro, dejando a un lado sus emociones. Ahora debía ser tan fuerte como delicado. Protector. No sabía cómo lo hacía con Ray, le salía sin darse cuenta. Tampoco tenía ningún referente. Así que no podía prepararse, simplemente confiar en que, dado el caso, sería un buen… padre.

-No deberías dudar –levantó la mirada. Se había olvidado del pelirrojo.-Tienes a alguien que te quiere y… tendrás una familia.

Kai frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

Yuri resopló y lo miró con desdén.

-Cualquiera de nosotros daría lo que fuese por tener una familia, y tú ahí, pensándotelo.

-No es eso… -volvió la vista.-Sólo… tengo miedo –miró a su amigo de nuevo.-Tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien.

El otro suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del bicolor, que se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó. Los ojos azules miraban al infinito, perdidos entre mil recuerdos. Algo que ninguno de ellos se permitía a menudo.

-Mi padre -murmuró el pelirrojo tras unos minutos de meditación-, pasaba más tiempo borracho que sobrio. Mi madre se largó en cuanto pudo y me dejó con él. Tuve que apañármelas robando y hurgando en la basura, hasta que acabé en la abadía –se separó un poco y lo miró con fijeza.-Tienes muchos defectos, Kai. Pero habría cambiado a mi padre por ti sin dudar. Tal vez te hagas el duro y frío, pero eres un buen hombre, y nunca dejarías tirado a alguien que te necesita.

El bicolor abrió mucho los ojos. Siguió al otro con la mirada mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta, aún boquiabierto.

-Yuri, yo…

-Si dices algo de esto, lo negaré todo –le advirtió el pelirrojo, esgrimiendo una de sus sonrisas lobunas.

-De todas formas nadie iba a creerme –replicó, sonriendo a su vez.

-Y ahora prepárate para entrenar. La final es mañana, y no quiero fallos.

-Sí, capitán.

* * *

El chasquido de la cerradura despejó en parte la nube somnolienta en que estaba sumida su mente. No sabía qué hora era, ni siquiera estaba seguro del día. Se removió, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Oyó unos pasos ligeros que se detuvieron a su espalda, junto a la cama, y el colchón se hundió entre el crujir de los muelles. Sonrió cuando un brazo le rodeó la cintura. Reconocía claramente aquella presencia cálida y reconfortante.

-Lo siento –consiguió susurrar.-Quería ir a buscarte al aeropuerto, pero…

El otro dejó escapar un suave sonido al sonreír y estrechó más su abrazo.

-No pasa nada, te conviene descansar. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –se acurrucó contra el bicolor.-Mi tío viene siempre que puede, y Michel me hace compañía –el gato, que dormitaba al sol en la ventana, maulló al oír su nombre, haciéndoles reír.-¿Y tú? Sé que habéis ganado el torneo.

Se giró sobre sí mismo para mirarlo. El cariño con que el ruso lo contemplaba le aceleró el corazón.

-Te he echado de menos –lo besó. Sonrió cuando Ray pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Sólo un pequeño detalle le impedía dejarse llevar y perderse en el cuerpo del oriental.-Yuri y los demás están abajo. He prometido invitarles a comer para celebrar la victoria. Quería ver cómo estabas y preguntarte si te apetece venir.

-Pe-pero ellos…

-Lo saben. Se lo he contado todo. No tienes nada que temer –le acarició la mejilla.

-¿No me odian?

El tono quebradizo de su voz le partía el alma.

-¿Quién iba a odiarte?-no le gustó la sombra que cruzó por la mirada del otro.-¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

-Nada importante –intentó sonreír.-Lee me llamó, al parecer se han enterado de que estoy contigo y van a declararme persona non grata –se encogió de hombros.-Tampoco es que tuviese pensado volver –añadió al notar un ramalazo de ira ardiendo en los ojos rubí.

-Si alguien se atreve a haceros daño yo…

Los iris dorados brillaron. No había unos ojos tan hermosos en el mundo.

-¿Hacernos?-preguntó en voz baja.

Kai tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de decir. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-H-ha sido un lapsus. Sabes que no quiero presionarte sobre si…

-Kai –lo interrumpió con suavidad.-Creo que ya lo he decidido.

Hablaba con lentitud. Era ridículo estar nervioso a aquellas alturas. O tal vez no, se dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba contra el cabecero. Decírselo a Kai lo haría completamente real y definitivo.

El ruso se sentó frente a él, expectante. Cuando Ray lo miró sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago.

-Quiero tenerlo –declaró el pelinegro tras lo que pareció una eternidad.-Es mi hijo… nuestro, si tú quieres. Si no, yo lo tendré y lo criaré de todos modos. Lo quier…

Los labios de Kai acariciaban los suyos, silenciándolo con gentileza. Notó humedad. ¿Lloraba? Sí, cuando se separaron había lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Pero sonreía. Era una sonrisa genuina, feliz. El oriental rio y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Os quiero –murmuró el ruso, con el rostro enterrado en las hebras de cabello azabache.

* * *

Ray se arrebujó en su abrigo y se quedó parado en la entrada, súbitamente acobardado. Los rusos esperaban charlando tranquilamente apoyados contra el edificio de enfrente, y Kai fue con ellos.

-Estábamos a punto de subir a buscaros –dijo el pelirrojo. Miró de reojo al oriental.-Puedes acercarte, no mordemos. Hemos desayunado bien hoy.

El bicolor lo miró, inquisitivo.

-¿Prefieres quedarte?

-Y-yo… -tartamudeó al tener sobre sí las cinco incisivas miradas de la plantilla rusa.

-Tranquilízate, hombre –Yuri esbozó una amplia sonrisa, se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con una gentileza de la que no le sabía capaz.-Vayamos a comer. ¿Qué tal si eliges el restaurante?

-¿No trabajas en uno?-preguntó Ian.-¿Qué tal ese?

-Pues…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tal vez le resulte raro que le sirva la gente con la que trabaja –intervino Kai, y el pelinegro suspiró aliviado. No se sentía capaz de explicarse por sí mismo.

-Bueno, ya encontraremos algún sitio –dijo el lobo con optimismo, y echó a andar, todavía abrazando a Ray. Kai fue por su otro lado y le ciñó la cintura con su brazo. El chino sonrió, sintiéndose protegido.

Y, sobre todo, aceptado.

Era irónico que sus supuestos amigos de infancia le diesen la espalda, mientras que los temidos rusos lo acogían con facilidad, sin preguntas ni condiciones. Qué cierto aquello de que las apariencias engañan.

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta que tengo el instinto maternal de un zapato, supongo que no está tan mal. Tengo dudas sobre si resolver lo de Lee o que Ray lo mande al garete y no se vuelva a saber de él. ¿Alguna preferencia?


	6. Capítulo 6

Hace meses que escribí casi todo el capítulo, pero me costó muchísimo rematarlo. Aún así no es que esté entusiasmada... ¡Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas!

* * *

Aquella cama era enorme e increíblemente cómoda, muy distinta de la de su buhardilla. Los almohadones parecían hechos de nubes, tan blanditos y suaves. Aunque no era ese el motivo principal por el que no se levantaba.

Hundió los dedos en la sedosa mata de cabello pelirrojo. Yuri había adquirido el hábito de descansar con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras él dormitaba, velándolo. A él… y a su pequeño. Lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlo descansar.

El joven ruso se había vuelto muy protector con él desde que anunció que tendría al hijo de Kai. Estaba increíblemente emocionado.

-No sé por qué –confesó cuando Ray se lo preguntó.-Como sabes, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una familia de verdad. Ahora Kai va a formar una. Supongo que me da… esperanza.

-Deberías hablarlo con Bryan. Tal vez podríais adoptar.

Yuri se había sonrojado, y el oriental supo que la idea se le había pasado por la cabeza con anterioridad. Y le cuidaba tanto porque, fuese consciente de ello o no, le gustaría estar en su lugar. Un bebé al que cuidar y amar, en quien volcar su futuro, haría que pudiese dejar atrás definitivamente su amargo pasado.

-No sé si él quiere tener niños…

-Piensa que dentro de unos meses seréis tíos –intentó animarlo Ray.

Después de todo, los rusos eran la familia de Kai. La ausencia de lazos de sangre era irrelevante. Al pelinegro lo trataban con especial cuidado a causa de su estado, pero poco a poco se iba integrando. Le respetaban, bromeaban y hablaban con total libertad delante de él. Ian hasta se atrevía a mofarse del largo de su cabello y de su aire gatuno.

-¿Vendrás a Rusia?-le preguntó Yuri de pronto, aún acurrucado en su regazo.

Ray siguió peinando su cabello con los dedos.

-Es lo más lógico –respondió.-Mi tío apenas me deja trabajar en el restaurante, y no es justo que Kai esté viajando de Moscú a París sin motivo. Tengo algunos ahorros, podría buscar un lugar donde instalarme y…

El pelirrojo lo interrumpió con un bufido desdeñoso.

-Alucinas si crees que Kai va a dejar que te busques la vida tú solo.

-Pero no me parece correcto estar de gorrón en su casa –hizo un mohín.-Ya es demasiado que me esté pagando este hotel –murmuró.

-Oh, vamos, esa no es la actitud –se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarlo a los ojos.-Estáis juntos, su casa es la tuya también. No tiene sentido que seáis como una pareja de divorciados.

Ray suspiró y cerró los ojos, hundiéndose un poco más en los almohadones. En el fondo sabía que Yuri tenía razón, que era lo mejor, especialmente en lo tocante al bienestar de su hijo. No obstante le desagradaba la idea de que el bicolor le diese todo, mientras él no era más que un quebradero de cabeza constante.

-¿Tú le quieres?

El oriental abrió los ojos.

-Pues claro que sí.

-Entonces no dudes.

-Pero… él lo tiene todo. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él…

-Aparte de hacerle feliz –señaló el ruso.-Te aseguro que Kai daría todas sus posesiones por estar contigo. Piensa si fuese al contrario, si Kai estuviese en tu lugar y tú en el suyo. ¿Permitirías que se tuviese que buscar la vida?

Ray sonrió levemente al imaginar al bicolor en su estado.

-Siendo como es de reservado lo más probable es que, para cuando me enterase, el niño ya fuese a la escuela. Y desde luego no aceptaría mi ayuda.

-Oh, créeme, me ocuparía personalmente de que cumplieses tus obligaciones –esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. Aunque estaban hablando de algo hipotético, el oriental sabía que Yuri no le hubiese dejado escaquearse de su responsabilidad como padre. Si ya era protector con él, con Kai se habría convertido en su sombra.

-Te creo. Y te aseguro que no me negaría.

-Ya lo sé, eres demasiado bueno –volvió a acurrucarse.-A veces no sé qué haces con nosotros.

Ray volvió a hundir los dedos en su pelo.

-Vosotros también sois buena gente –dijo.

Al no recibir respuesta se irguió un poco. Yuri se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y se recostó de nuevo. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez debía agradecer lo que se le ofrecía, en lugar de buscarle pegas.

* * *

Respiró hondo. Kai le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-Es lo mínimo. No puedo desaparecer sin más –lo miró.-Y no, no puedo dejar que mi tío se despida por mí.

Inspiró profundamente y presionó el timbre. No pasó mucho antes de que la puerta se abriese.

-¿Ray?-dijo un muy sorprendido Pierre. Recuperado de la sorpresa, volvió a componer su habitual expresión de hastío.-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

-Verás, voy a marcharme de Francia en unos días, y quería despedirme y… y darte una explicación.

El joven francés los miró alternativamente. Finalmente cedió.

-Adelante –se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

La casa era hermosa. Por su estilo, podría tener cien años tranquilamente, pero había sido perfectamente restaurada. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos neutros y claros, lo que la hacía muy luminosa, y habían retirado algunos tabiques para crear una amplia cocina que se podía entrever desde la entrada. Algo de esperar en el hogar de un chef.

-¿Queréis tomar algo?

-No, muchas gracias. Creo… que es mejor que te sientes.

-Bien… -los invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la salita, y él hizo lo propio en la butaca, frente a ellos-, tú dirás.

Ray buscó la mano de Kai, y se la tomó con firmeza para infundirse valor. Poco a poco, con algunos titubeos, logró contarle toda la historia. Pierre escuchó sin interrumpir, cada vez más pálido. Cuando el oriental acabó de hablar, sobrevino un tenso silencio.

-¿Embarazado?-fue lo primero que el francés pudo articular.-¿Estás… embarazado?

-Es… es raro, ya lo sé… -reconoció mirando al suelo.

-Eso se queda corto –se pasó una mano por la cabeza.-Y supongo que tú eres el padre –señaló a Kai.-El _otro_ padre –corrigió. El bicolor asintió.-Vale… Yo sí necesito un trago.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Regresó con un vaso lleno de un líquido ambarino. Después de algunos sorbos su rostro recuperó parte del color.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Os marcháis, os casáis y tenéis un hijo? ¿Es lo que querías decirme? Pues ¡bien por vosotros!

-Pierre, siento mucho el modo en que te planté. Sólo quería disculparme apropiadamente.

-Agradezco el detalle –Ray no supo si estaba siendo sarcástico.-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Claro, adelante.

-Estás enamorado de él –el pelinegro asintió, aunque no era una pregunta-, ¿por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?

-Vaya… -se retrepó en el sofá-, es… complicado –suspiró mientras escogía sus palabras antes de responder.-Cuando empecé mi viaje no sabía lo que sentía. Necesitaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar y conocerme mejor. Y aprender lo que es el amor. Contigo me sentí a gusto, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo… -miró al ruso con cariño-, pero cuando volví a ver a Kai me di cuenta de que ya había encontrado el amor hacía mucho. Lamento de veras haberte herido en el proceso. Sé que no lo arregla, pero espero que un ascenso lo compense un poco.

-Yo también lo sient… -abrió mucho los ojos.-¿Qué?

El chino se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con suavidad.

-Como te he dicho, me voy del país, y mi tío necesita un nuevo segundo. Le pedí que me dejase darte la noticia.

Pierre abrió la boca, pero no le salían las palabras.

-No sé qué decir. Eso es… genial.

-Te lo has ganado.

-No lo sabes bien –esbozó una sonrisa petulante.

Los dos se rieron. Kai sonrió. Era agradable ver que había más gente en el mundo capaz de aceptar la situación de Ray.

* * *

La charla no se alargó mucho más. El francés los despidió cortésmente, deseándoles lo mejor.

-Ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Ray, aliviado, cuando salieron de la casa.

-Sí. Por cierto –recordó de pronto. Extrajo un estuche aterciopelado de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió al pelinegro.-Es para ti.

El oriental enarcó una ceja, un poco desconcertado por el tono cohibido del bicolor, tan impropio de él, pero aceptó la cajita.

-No tenías que comprarme -se detuvo en seco al abrirla-, nada…

Miró al ruso, boquiabierto.

-Me habría gustado hacer esto de una forma más… romántica… -se rascó la cabeza.-Pero ya sabes que no se me dan bien esas cosas.

-K-Kai… t-t-tú…

-No quiero que te sientas presionado. Sólo… se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos… -notaba que se le empezaba a subir el calor a las mejillas.-Supongo que es absurdo –dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Quieres casarte… conmigo?-seguía costándole procesarlo.

-Es sólo una idea –se volvió, avergonzado. De pronto los brazos de Ray lo envolvieron por la espalda.-¿Ray?-oyó un sollozo.-¿Estás bien?

El oriental deshizo su abrazo. El ruso se giró y vio que intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

-Lo siento –sorbió por la nariz-, me he vuelto un llorica.

-No eres un llorica –lo sostuvo por los hombros y depositó un beso en su frente.-Es normal que estés sensible.

Ray se inclinó y reposó la cabeza en su pecho.

-No me esperaba esto –se irguió para mirarlo, sonriente.

-Ya, no es muy propio de mí –volvió a ruborizarse, pero la alegre risa del oriental lo hizo sonreír.

-¿De verdad quieres aguantarme el resto de nuestras vidas?

Kai le dedicó una de aquellas miradas profundas que parecían atravesarlo, y que hacían que se estremeciese de pies a cabeza.

-Eso es obvio. La única duda es si tú me aguantarás a mí.

Ray le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Y eso no es obvio?-susurró sobre sus labios, para luego besarlo largamente.

* * *

Se le aceleraba el pulso y notaba un vacío en la boca del estómago cada vez que miraba el aro dorado que ahora ceñía su anular izquierdo. Estaba prometido. Y, en cuestión de días, casado. Kai iba a ser su marido. Ma-ri-do. Repetía la palabra mentalmente, como si intentase hacerse a ella. Le producía vértigo, pero a la vez se sentía muy seguro de aquella decisión.

El agua de la ducha dejó de correr, y al poco el bicolor salió del baño envuelto en una toalla. Trastabilló un poco cuando Michel se enredó entre sus pies, así que optó por cogerlo para no tropezar con él. Miró al oriental, que lo contemplaba desde la cama con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?-le preguntó con picardía, sacándole una risa.

-Tengo al campeón de Europa en mi habitación sólo con una toalla, no es que pueda quejarme –respondió, refiriéndose a que, además de ganar el campeonato como equipo, Kai había sido el jugador en obtener más puntos. A pesar de los días que se había ausentado, muchos no habían podido resistirse a retar a un blader de su talla.

-Campeón de Europa –saboreó el título.-Suena bien. Es una buena forma de retirarme.

-¿Dejas el beyblade?

-Tal vez siga jugando, pero no seguiré compitiendo.

-Tyson se subirá por las paredes cuando se entere.

-Lo divertido será verlo cuando se entere de lo nuestro –se sentó en el colchón, frente a él.

-Le dará un ataque. Casi puedo oírlo.

-Por favor, no dejes que venga a la boda –suplicó con una mueca de genuino horror.

-Hablando de eso… ¿has pensado cuándo y dónde?

-Bueno, desde luego no en Rusia –la mirada de Ray se oscureció un poco. El bicolor sabía lo que estaba pensando. En algunos sitios su relación no gozaría de aceptación precisamente. Tristemente, eso incluía sus países natales. No era que a él no le importase pero, francamente, si podía estar con Ray, el resto del mundo bien podía irse al infierno.-Por mí podemos casarnos hoy mismo aquí o mañana en Argentina –declaró, dándole un beso suave.

El pelinegro se rio, ruborizado.

-Tal vez eso sea un poco precipitado. Ya sé que no te emociona, pero deberíamos avisar a Tyson y a los demás.

-¿Es necesario?

-Son nuestros… -Kai se había sentado justo a su lado y se inclinaba sobre él, dedicándose a acariciarle el cuello con los labios, y, de paso, regalándole la espectacular vista de su musculatura.-…Nuestros… -parpadeó, confuso, y sacudió la cabeza.-¿Qué estaba diciendo?

El bicolor le sonrió con cierto descaro, lo que hizo que se ruborizase aún más.

-No es justo –se quejó el chino, apartándolo un tanto.-No puedo pensar si te me acercas tanto.

-Es bueno saberlo –el otro hizo un mohín.-Está bien… -cedió con un suspiro-, si tanto lo quieres, que vengan a la boda.

-¿En… en serio?

-Si eso te hace feliz…

Ray sonrió ampliamente. No esperaba ser capaz de convencerlo tan fácilmente. Aunque no pudiese pensar con total claridad cuando se encontraba cerca de Kai, él estaba dispuesto a concederle sus caprichos en lugar de aprovecharse. Eso lo conmovía.

-Te lo agradezco –cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y depositó en ella un cariñoso beso. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo las mejillas de Kai enrojecían levemente.

-Sé que es importante para ti –repuso, azorado.

-Te amo, y quiero que todos lo sepan –dijo con sencillez.

El ruso no supo qué decir ante aquello. Era demasiado hermoso para estropearlo con torpes palabras. Simplemente lo besó.


	7. Capítulo 7

He estado repasando los reviews. Agradezco un montón el apoyo. Y a Mefis, por identificarse con mi ausencia de instinto maternal xD

También quiero dejar un recado para tumai:

Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión. Es verdad que los reviews no son imprescindibles para que un autor se anime a escribir, pero el día que te encuentras uno diciendo que eres pésimo, un esperpento que no merece escribir, que no aportas nada a la literatura y que tu trabajo, que tanto te ha costado, apesta, te cabreas. Te entristeces. Dan ganas de dejarlo. Piénsalo la próxima vez que dejes un comentario. Sobre todo porque, por lo que veo, tu mayor queja es, no que esté mal escrito o que tenga una trama endeble, sino que no es de tu gusto. Verás, eso no te da derecho a decirle a nadie que no merece escribir. Aceptaría cualquier crítica, pero que soy un fiasco porque no hago las cosas como te gustaría... ¡no estoy aquí para eso! Escribo la historia que a mí me gustaría leer, eso es lo que hacemos los escritores. Sugerir que sólo tenemos derecho a escribir lo que a ti te plazca me resulta enormemente ofensivo.

En conclusión, que las cosas malas hay que decirlas, pero hay que saber decirlas. Porque, de lo contrario, puedes estar destruyendo un gran potencial (imagina que me hubiese desanimado tanto que hubiese dejado la historia en aquel punto. Nunca hubiese llegado a esta parte que ahora te gusta). Yo no voy a dejarlo. No sólo por la gente que me anima, sino porque escribir me sienta bien. Si no te gusta lo que lees, prueba a escribir. Pero algo que no sean comentarios llenos de bilis y condescendencia. Un saludo.

* * *

Las ideas rebotaban en la cabeza del japonés sin orden ni concierto. Podía verlo claramente, su amigo era como un libro abierto. Estaría un rato así hasta que fuese capaz de encontrarle sentido a la nueva información que acababa de recibir.

Ray ya se lo esperaba. Max había tenido una reacción similar cuando se lo había dicho, hacía apenas unas horas. Agradecía el haber tomado la decisión de comunicárselo cara a cara. Y por separado. Los dos podían armar un buen jaleo en solitario, juntarlos en pleno arrebato de histeria sería catastrófico.

Dejó una taza de chocolate caliente y unas galletas delante de Tyson, que comenzó a comer por pura inercia, todavía rumiando lo que acababa de oír.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar que una sonrisa suave se abriese paso por su rostro. Era como si una de las grandes verdades del Universo se hubiese desmoronado ante los ojos del japonés, y de repente no supiese qué era real y qué no. Tenía un aspecto tan desvalido que se le hacía tierno.

-Kai y tú… Y os vais a… Y tú estás… -balbuceó después de un rato.

-M-hmm –asintió con la cabeza.

Esa era otra parte del problema.

Sus amigos nunca supieron lo suyo. En realidad, ni siquiera sabían que tenían esas inclinaciones.

-Pero ¿cómo?-dijo.-Eres un hombre, se supone que no puedes… no puedes… -hizo un gesto hacia el vientre del chino, que entendió lo que quería decir. Su sonrisa se amplió.

-No lo sé, Tyson. No es algo que se haya investigado, y no me extraña. Por alguna razón decidieron mantenerlo en secreto –torció brevemente el gesto al pensar en los ancianos de su aldea.-Pero sé que quiero tenerlo.

-Con Kai –apostilló.

-Sí –esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante y acarició el anillo que ceñía su anular izquierdo.

Sabía que Tyson no tenía en gran estima al bicolor –y el sentimiento era mutuo- pero para él era sencillamente perfecto. No era que no tuviese defectos, o que no fuese capaz de verlos. Simplemente lo amaba tal cual era.

-Estás chiflado –dijo. Ray se rio como respuesta. Conocía perfectamente a Tyson, y sabía perfectamente cuándo sus comentarios debían ser tomados en serio y cuándo eran meras puyas amistosas. Finalmente el japonés sonrió y negó con incredulidad.-¿Y cuándo dices que es la boda?

-Mañana.

Tyson casi se atraganta con una de las pastas.

-¿No vais un poco rápido?

-¿Te parece que firmar un papel es más trascendente que tener un hijo?-repuso.

-Visto así… -rezongó antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

* * *

Era un día claro, del todo inusual en aquella época del año. La fría brisa peinaba la hierba y hacía revolotear las hojas caídas. Ray contemplaba la bucólica campiña mientras, con aire ausente, terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. Le gustaba el paisaje que Kai había elegido como telón de fondo para su enlace. Representaba en cierta forma la tranquilidad, la naturalidad y la sencillez con la que parecía funcionar su relación.

Estaban juntos, y ya. No había más que decir, ninguna excusa que buscar. Sin presión, sin dramas. Si sentía la necesidad de irse, sabía que no trataría de retenerlo contra su voluntad, que lo único que importaba era que se hacían felices el uno al otro.

Fue vagamente consciente de que los demás debían de estar ya abajo, esperándole en el salón principal de aquella casona, donde se llevaría a cabo la breve ceremonia y la posterior celebración, pero no hizo ademán de apresurarse. Sabía que sus amigos esperarían pacientemente, acomodados en algún asiento y charlando sobre cualquier cosa.

Revisó por última vez su indumentaria, una sobria camisa blanca de corte oriental y unos pantalones de vestir negros; y su cabello, cayendo suelto como una cascada azabache, algunos de los mechones sujetos en su nuca con un prendedor dorado. Satisfecho, salió de la habitación.

Paseó más que recorrió el pasillo, admirando la piedra vista de los muros y los grandes travesaños de madera del techo. Su robustez le transmitía una sensación de calma y seguridad que agradeció, pues al llegar a las escaleras se descubrió temblando ligeramente. Respiró hondo y descendió los escalones hasta el salón.

Todos estaban allí. El primero en verlo fue Max, que se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Estás genial! –exclamó el joven americano.-¡Me alegro tanto por vosotros!

-Gracias –dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo, sin poder evitar que se le humedeciesen los ojos.

Todos sus amigos parecían genuinamente felices. Incluso Tyson, que era quien había acogido la noticia con menos entusiasmo. Miró a su tío, que le sonrió alentadoramente. Y al fondo de la sala, junto al concejal que oficiaría la boda, estaba Kai. Llevaba un traje negro carbón con botones dorados, y corbata y camisa blancas. Radiante fue la palabra que le vino a la cabeza. Y radiantes eran también sus ojos y su sonrisa, que emanaban la misma felicidad y ternura que él estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Sin pensarlo avanzó hacia el ruso y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

-Siento haber tardado tanto –le susurró.

No se refería únicamente a la espera mientras se arreglaba. Sentía haber tardado tantos años en darse cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado del bicolor y el dolor que le había causado. La mirada de Kai le indicaba que comprendía lo que quería decir, y que todo estaba perdonado y olvidado.

-Lo que importa es que estás aquí –le respondió el bicolor.

* * *

No se sintió diferente después del "sí quiero". Esperaba, quizás, notar el peso de la responsabilidad. Después de todo, ahora era un hombre casado. O, tal vez, alivio por no estar solo. Pero se dio cuenta de que nada de eso era nuevo. El único cambio era un papel que lo hacía oficial. Aun sin aquel documento, sin las alianzas, estarían juntos.

Miró a Ray, que estaba recostado en el sofá, a su lado. El joven llevaba todo el día con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero ahora se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Hmm?-lo miró desde las brumas de la somnolencia.

El bicolor soltó una risa baja.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir acabando la fiesta.

-¿Ya?-inquirió Yuri, a su otro lado.-Todavía no es ni medianoche.

-Vosotros podéis quedaros, pero el día ha sido bastante largo para nosotros. Sobre todo para Ray –señaló al pelinegro con un gesto.

El pelirrojo asintió, comprensivo.

La pareja se despidió de sus invitados uno por uno, y ellos les reiteraron sus mejores deseos, a pesar de que se verían por la mañana, puesto que todos pasarían la noche allí.

En cuanto llegaron a las escaleras, lejos de miradas indiscretas, Ray se dejó caer contra Kai, exhausto.

-No puedo más –suspiró. El pecho del bicolor se estremeció con su risa. Estaba muy risueño aquel día, y eso lo hacía feliz a él también. Sonrió. Dejó escapar una exclamación cuando, en un rápido movimiento, el ruso lo alzó en volandas.-¿Qu-qué haces?-balbuceó Ray, sonrojado.

Kai simplemente sonrió. Subió con él hasta su habitación aparentemente sin esfuerzo, y lo tumbó sobre el amplio colchón. Lo contempló un rato, acariciándole el rostro y apartándole los mechones de la cara. Los iris dorados estaban tan llenos de afecto que se le aceleraba el pulso. Lo besó con suavidad. Sintió que los labios del oriental se curvaban en una sonrisa contra los suyos.

-Kai… -intentó erguirse y adoptar una pose más… sugerente, pero estaba tan cansado que sólo consiguió hundirse torpemente entre los almohadones, lo que arrancó una carcajada al bicolor.-Lo siento, yo…

-Shh… -lo acalló.-No pasa nada –lo besó otra vez-, te conviene descansar.

Ray cerró los ojos y se dejó arropar. Le daba algo de pena pasarse durmiendo su noche de bodas, pero se le pasó en cuanto Kai se tumbó a su lado, sabiendo que tenían por delante el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Kai a su lado, como cada mañana. Aunque sabía que no estaba de buenas, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, con delicadeza.

-Esto sigue sin parecerme una buena idea –gruñó el bicolor, sin dignarse a abrir los párpados.

-Ya lo sé –dijo sin perder su buen humor-, a mí tampoco es que me encante, pero si no les presento a mi señor esposo no van a dejarme en paz.

Kai suspiró y lo miró por fin. No podía resistirse cuando Ray lo llamaba su "señor esposo". Y tenía que reconocer que sería agradable acabar con todas aquellas llamadas impertinentes.

Se incorporó.

Al otro lado de la ventana se alzaba un espléndido ginkgo, con todas sus delicadas hojas hechas oro por el otoño. Del mismo tono que los iris de Ray. Se preguntó si su hijo heredaría aquel color de ojos. A continuación se preguntó cómo había pasado de ser un adolescente cabreado con el mundo a derretirse con la idea de ser padre. Un cambio a mejor, se dijo, riéndose de sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Ray, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-Te estás riendo.

-Ah, eso –sacudió la cabeza.-Pensaba en cómo me habré dejado liar.

-Porque me quieres –dijo, dedicándole un guiño antes de desaparecer en el baño.

-Eso ni lo dudes…

* * *

Después de haber tenido la deferencia de viajar hasta China, habría sido de agradecer alguna muestra de hospitalidad. O, al menos, que no los mirasen como si quisiesen atarlos y someterlos a las más originales técnicas de tortura.

Y, por Dios, que alguien hiciese que Mariah dejase de llorar.

-Bueno, Lee… -dijo Ray, lanzando de cuando en cuando miradas de reojo a la pelirrosa-, espero que te convenzas de una vez de que esto va en serio. Kai y yo nos casamos hace varias semanas.

-¿Y a qué has venido? ¡¿A humillarnos?! –parecía a punto de saltar sobre el pelinegro, pero Kai le quitó las ganas con una sola mirada.

-Si esa es la única forma de que lo entiendas, sí –prosiguió el pelinegro. A la chica se le escapó un sollozo, lo que hizo que centrase su atención en ella.-Mariah –prosiguió en un tono menos áspero-, siento mucho haberte hecho daño, pero casarme contigo sería injusto para ambos. Vivir en una mentira no es vida. Y tú mereces a alguien que te quiera.

-Es fácil decirlo –dijo ella con la voz rota.-No sabes cómo me miran todos. ¡Me has cambiado por un hombre! Soy una paria, la despreciada. Nadie me querrá nunca –gimoteó.

-¿Y por qué no te marchas?-intervino Kai, sorprendiendo a todos.

Lee se puso pálido al principio, y poco a poco rojo de rabia. Mariah lo miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Ray tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír. Se permitió relajarse por primera vez desde que habían entrado en aquel local, una humilde tetería a la que solían acudir él y su equipo, hacía tantos años. Era tal como recordaba, salvo por que ahora lo veía más pequeño. En realidad, toda la ciudad le parecía diminuta ahora, muy diferente de la sensación que le transmitía de niño. Supuso que era normal, después de haber vivido en grandes ciudades de Europa.

No estaban en su aldea, sino en una pequeña ciudad vecina. No quería –y, por otra parte, tampoco tenía por qué- dar explicaciones a los mayores de su aldea. Lo único que deseaba era zanjar todo aquel tema de querer casarlo con Mariah y que se acabasen las llamadas y los reproches.

-¿Marcharme?-murmujeó la pelirrosa.

-¡No lo escuches! –siseó Lee.-Sólo intenta confundirte.

-No soy yo quien insiste en avergonzarla, haciéndole pensar que su única opción es Ray. Lo único que queremos es que nos dejes vivir tranquilos –señaló a Mariah-, y que dejes de amargarle la vida a ella.

Hay un mundo enorme ahí fuera, que una mujer con su talento podría poner a sus pies. Y, sin embargo, mírala. Incapaz de seguir con su vida por una ruptura de hace años.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron la contundencia suficiente para finalizar la conversación. Con Kai siempre era así. Siempre sería así. Palabras contadas, directas… y ciertas.

-Gracias por todo –le susurró Ray aquella noche antes de dormirse.

-¿Por qué?

-A Mariah le cambió la cara. Creo que ahora podrá pasar página al fin. Me alegro por ella. Gracias –repitió, acurrucándose más contra él entre las sábanas.

-Lee no estará contento.

-Lee nunca está contento –dijo graciosamente, restándole importancia con un gesto.-Es como los ancianos. Si pudiese, cerraría la aldea a cal y canto y la aislaría del mundo.

-Hay cosas ahí fuera que dan miedo.

-Pero la ignorancia sólo hace que den… más… -bostezó-, miedo…

-Supongo que tienes… -miró a Ray. El joven se había quedado profundamente dormido. Sonrió con ternura.-Buenas noches, amor.

* * *

Para la boda, me basé en un dibujo de la artista Bairu (  art/you-may-kiss-your-cat-348989290 ) no sólo en el dibujo, sino también en lo que explica al pie de la imagen. Soy partidaria de las bodas sencillas, sin formalidades ni artificios, y creo que a Kai y Ray les va al dedillo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Un delicioso aroma se esparcía por toda la casa, haciéndole la boca agua. Lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde Ray y Hilary preparaban la comida. Bueno, más bien el pelinegro cocinaba mientras la chica intentaba no hacer el ridículo frente a su experto amigo.

El chino llevaba un delantal ceñido a la cintura, lo que revelaba la curva que se empezaba a formar en su vientre. Al japonés le daba reparo verlo así. No podía evitarlo. Todos sus amigos parecían ilusionados con ser "tíos", y se les ponía una sonrisa boba en la cara cuando estaban con Ray. A Tyson en cambio lo incomodaba tenerlo cerca. Nunca se había visto a sí mismo como una persona prejuiciosa, y se esforzaba en actuar como siempre, sobre todo porque los recién casados habían tenido el detalle de desplazarse hasta Japón para celebrar su enlace con Hilary, Kenny y Daichi, que en su momento no pudieron viajar a Francia. Pero cada vez que el pelinegro usaba ropa lo bastante ajustada para marcar aquella leve protuberancia se ponía tenso.

Aunque no era quien peor lo llevaba.

Su abuelo se había sorprendido -lo normal en ese caso-, pero enseguida se lo había tomado como hacía con todo: con una carcajada. Su hermano era harina de otro costal. Hiro había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sumido en un silencio hosco, y miraba a Ray con un desproporcionado nivel de desagrado.

En una ocasión en que el chino osó dirigirle la palabra, le replicó tal insulto que el pobre se encerró en el baño a llorar. Incluso a Tyson se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al recordar sus palabras. Sólo el respeto –se encontraban en casa de los Kinomiya- impidió a Kai destrozarlo a golpes. Tampoco le hizo falta. Su mirada de odio bastó para que Hiro decidiese que era hora de hacer un viaje. Fuera del país.

Gracias a aquel incidente, ahora el bicolor lo tenía en el punto de mira. Pobre de él si utilizaba un tono fuera de lugar con Ray. No era que pudiese reprochárselo.

-Tyson –lo llamó Hilary, devolviéndolo al presente-, ¿qué tal si para variar dejas de holgazanear y pones la mesa?

-Tampoco es que tú estés ayudando mucho. Apuesto a que sería más fácil para Ray si no tuviese que arreglar tus destrozos.

Había dos cosas que Hilary no tenía: mano para la cocina y paciencia con sus provocaciones. Salió riendo de la cocina al tiempo que una patata a medio pelar pasaba volando por el lugar donde había estado. Se encontró de frente con Kai, que lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Ya estás haciendo de las tuyas?

Creyó que le echaría alguna de sus miradas reprobatorias, pero sólo negó con la cabeza, una media sonrisa asomando a sus labios. De fondo aún se oían las carcajadas de Ray. Kai era incapaz de enfadarse si el chino estaba feliz.

* * *

Tyson estaba sentado en el porche, solo, mirando con gesto abatido el papel que tenía en las manos. Ray lo contempló desde lejos, dudando sobre si acercarse o no. Aunque el japonés ponía toda su voluntad en mostrarse tan jovial y alegre como siempre, sabía que su presencia lo hacía sentir incómodo.

No lo culpaba, aunque le entristecía un poco. También a él le chocaba ver cómo su cuerpo cambiaba. Algunos días era incapaz de estar a gusto consigo mismo. Se veía hinchado, pálido, ojeroso, a veces le costaba conciliar el sueño, otras era incapaz de salir de la cama… y eso que estaba de pocos meses. Por suerte tenía a Kai. En esos momentos de desesperación, el ruso era la serenidad personificada. Siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo o, al menos, restarle importancia a sus preocupaciones. Iba a ser un padre increíble.

Tyson no tenía a nadie que lo calmase. Principalmente porque no se atrevía a hablar de su incomodidad –se estremeció internamente al recordar a Hiro, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para que no se le saltasen las lágrimas-. Tal vez todo iría mejor para ambos si lo discutían. Se acercó y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó en tono ligero.

Por una fracción de segundo pudo ver algo similar al pánico en los ojos de su amigo.

-¡Ah! Es… ¡no, nada! –se esforzó por reír.-Una tontería.

El chino se sentó a su lado y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de apartarse.

-¿Un torneo de beyblade?-dijo Ray. Efectivamente, lo que el menor tenía era un panfleto anunciando una nueva competición. Eso explicaba su aspecto abatido. Tyson nunca había terminado de encajar la separación de los Bladebreakers, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de poder medirse con sus ex-compañeros en los torneos. Y ahora dos de sus grandes rivales se retiraban.

-Ehm, sí… -dijo, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¿Estás triste porque Kai no pretende seguir compitiendo?

-Bueno es lo normal, ¿no?, con todo esto de ser padres… -desvió la mirada.

-Sé que es muy extraño. Cuando el médico dijo lo que me pasaba se me vino el mundo encima. Me eché a llorar –confesó. Se miraron, y Tyson pareció entender lo mucho que había sufrido. Tal vez el japonés no tuviese la mente más brillante, pero sí era increíblemente empático.-También para Kai fue duro. Nos costó asumirlo, en cierto modo creo que no hemos acabado de hacerlo aún. Por eso entiendo que no te sientas del todo cómodo conmigo.

-No es… -Ray enarcó una ceja.-Vale, sí. ¡Es que es tan… tan…!

-¿Raro, demencial? Puedes decirlo.

-¿Entonces no estás enfadado?

-Claro que no.

-Es que al verte me da como si… -gesticuló, incapaz de dar con el modo de expresarse.-Por ejemplo, ¿sabes cuando Kai va en manga corta en pleno invierno y entra frío sólo de verlo?

-Sí –sonrió, divertido.

-Pues es algo así. Te veo y me agobia, ¡como si me pasase a mí! Todo el dolor y los mareos y los cambios de humor y…

-¡Suficiente! –lo acalló.-No necesito que me lo recuerdes, gracias.

-Perdona.

Ray negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-No voy a decir que es la bomba, porque lo cierto es que tiene poco de divertido. Cuando decides que lo quieres… -se encogió de hombros-, sigue siendo desagradable, pero tienes algo bueno a lo que aferrarte.

-Ya… ¿Crees…?

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que… -bajó la voz-, será como Kai?

El pelinegro lo miró, inexpresivo. Parpadeó un par de veces. Y de pronto rompió a reír. No una risa suave, comedida, sino carcajadas estruendosas, vibrantes… llenas de vida. El japonés no pudo menos que sonreír. Ray había cambiado mucho. Años atrás había estado demasiado enfrascado en el beyblade, en conservar su puesto como campeón, y no se había dado cuenta. Pero viendo a su amigo tan expresivo, tan vital, empezaba a recordar con dolorosa claridad lo frustrado que el chino había estado en aquellos tiempos. Salvo en las semanas finales del último campeonato. Ahora sabía por qué. De alguna forma, Kai lo había cambiado todo para él.

Tal vez el ruso fuese una buena elección, después de todo.

-Así que esa es tu mayor preocupación –consiguió decir el pelinegro al fin.

-Imagina, ¡dos Kai! Aunque obviamente para ti no es un problema.

-Kai es bueno, sólo necesita espacio.

-Para su ego –masculló bajando la voz, aunque no lo suficiente dada la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Ray. A veces, con la confianza, se le olvidaba que era su marido.

-Sobre el tema del beyblade –decidió desviar la conversación-, conocí a algunos bladers muy interesantes. Quizás pueda contactar con ellos, si quieres retarles.

Con satisfacción vio cómo el entusiasmo regresaba al menor. Podían pasar muchas cosas, pero Tyson siempre sería Tyson.

* * *

Encontró a Ray en el asiento de la ventana que había reclamado como suyo, entre cojines y mantas. Tenía un libro abierto apoyado en las rodillas, pero su atención vagaba por el paisaje nevado al otro lado de la cristalera mientras acariciaba a Michel, aovillado en su regazo.

Había tenido muchas dudas acerca del viaje a Japón. Tanto a la ida como al regresar. Al ir había temido la reacción de la gente que los conocía. Pero al final, salvo Hiro –a quien aún tenía ganas de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente-, todos habían acogido la noticia con distintos grados de entusiasmo. Hilary hasta había empezado a tejer para el bebé. Ahora se preguntaba si tal vez lo mejor para Ray habría sido quedarse en aquel ambiente alegre y familiar.

El oriental se percató de su presencia. Le sonrió y se reacomodó para dejar más hueco libre, en una invitación silenciosa para que tomase asiento. Cuando estuvo junto a él le echó una frazada por encima. Kai se dejó arropar, a pesar de que no tenía frío. Ray le había cogido el gusto a envolverse en capas y capas de tela, como si crease una suerte de refugio. Algo instintivo, quizás. Y le enternecía que lo dejase formar parte de su "zona de seguridad". Sólo se lo permitía a él y a Yuri, aunque más a regañadientes.

Alargó una mano hacia Michel, y el animal ronroneó, complacido. Sus dedos rozaron los de Ray, que también se dedicaban a acariciar el sedoso pelaje del animal, y un estremecimiento, como una descarga, lo recorrió por dentro. El pelinegro entrelazó su mano con la suya, despacio, con delicadeza. Lo conocía. Sabía que había tenido un día duro de reuniones y negociaciones, y que tras días así le costaba desprenderse de su coraza. Por eso le hacía compañía en silencio, limitándose a tomarlo de la mano.

Esa era otra de sus preocupaciones. Los días como aquel irían a más, su trabajo seguramente se endurecería con el tiempo, y temía no poder deshacerse de aquella fachada de hielo al volver a casa.

Se estremeció de nuevo cuando la mano de Ray subió por su antebrazo. Sus ojos dorados, como oro fundido, lo derretían con su calidez. El oriental de algún modo supo que podía acercarse y se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no molestar a Michel, recargando la mejilla en su hombro. El ruso rodeó su cintura con el brazo.

-Gracias –musitó, pero su tono era de disculpa. Como de costumbre, Ray entendió.

-Parece que cada vez te cuesta menos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sin duda. Al principio apenas soportabas sentarte a mi lado.

Kai cerró los ojos con un suspiro, y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

-No quiero acabar como _él_…

-Tú no eres así –correspondió a su abrazo, intentando disipar sus miedos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque –lo miró con seriedad- si fueses como tu abuelo no te preocuparía hacernos daño.

El bicolor lo besó, primero en la frente y luego en los labios.

-Sois lo más importante, siempre.

Ray negó con la cabeza, sonrojado, y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Era perfecto. Habría días malos, claro, pero los buenos momentos los compensaban ampliamente. Discutirían, reñirían y hasta se gritarían, pero su amor iba más allá de enfados puntuales.

-Te amo.

* * *

La mano de Kai se deslizó por su vientre, que ahora abultaba incluso bajo sus ropas más amplias. Por suerte se estaba acostumbrando y ya no lo impresionaba ver aquella redondez en su abdomen. Cargar con ella se hacía trabajoso, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era la serenidad. Como le había explicado a Tyson, aquellas molestias eran temporales. Aunque mentiría si no dijese que estaba deseando que todo pasase y tener a su pequeño en brazos.

Notó un movimiento, y poco después un golpecito. Cogió la mano de Kai y la guió para que lo sintiese también.

-Ya da patadas –dijo, casi llorando de la emoción.

Kai lo besó. No lo demostraba con tanta efusividad, pero el brillo de su mirada delataba que estaba tan emocionado como él.

-Sois adorables –dijo Bryan con sorna. Al punto soltó un quejido cuando el codo de Yuri impactó contra su costado.-¡¿A qué viene eso?!

-Te he dicho que los dejes en paz.

-Qué susceptible. Cualquiera pensaría que eres tú el que está embarazado.

No era más que una broma, pero el pelirrojo encajó mal el comentario. Bufó y abandonó la estancia, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlo.

-¿Pero qué he dicho?

Hizo ademán de seguir a su novio, pero Ray lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que hable yo con él –dijo con suavidad.

El ruso centró en él sus ojos claros y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú sabes de qué va esto?

-Puede –sonrió misteriosamente y salió de la estancia antes de que Bryan pudiese interrogarlo.

El chino arrugó la nariz con desagrado al ver que Yuri había salido al jardín. Suspiró con resignación y se puso el abrigo más grueso que pudo encontrar antes de salir tras él.

Nada más abrir la puerta lo recibió una gélida ráfaga de aire. El paisaje invernal era hermoso, pero para el pelinegro perdía buena parte de su encanto estando de ese lado del cristal.

Siguió las huellas de Yuri sobre la nieve. Lo vio sentado en un banco de piedra, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando al infinito, aparentemente inmune al frío. Ray se quedó de pie, algo apartado, seguro de que lo había oído acercarse. Tras unos minutos el pelirrojo se irguió con un suspiro, limpió parte de la nieve del banco y le hizo una seña para que se sentase allí.

-No sé qué diablos me pasa –dijo cuando el pelinegro estuvo a su lado.

-Conozco esa sensación…

El ruso esbozó una sonrisa sesgada.

-Tú tienes excusa.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Deberías decírselo –habló por fin el oriental.

-En Rusia nos harían la vida imposible.

-Me cuesta creer que haya alguien lo bastante inconsciente para enfrentarse a vosotros –repuso medio en broma.-Y si no, el mundo es muy grande.

-Serían demasiados cambios.

-Yuri… -resopló. Si había argumentos válidos, aquel desde luego no era uno.

Ray se estremeció levemente, y eso pareció sacar al ruso de sus pensamientos.

-No deberías estar aquí fuera. Vuelve dentro antes de que cojas un resfriado o algo peor.

-Pero…

-Adentro –repitió, esta vez utilizando el mismo tono autoritario de capitán.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de disconformidad, pero obedeció.

-Como quieras, pero si tú no hablas con Bryan lo haré yo.

-¡No te atreverás! –exclamó alarmado.

-Yo que tú no me pondría a prueba, ¿sabes? Mi humor es algo inestable últimamente –soltó una alegre carcajada cuando Yuri refunfuñó algo como "chantajista".


	9. Capítulo 9

Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto. Su respiración era entrecortada y superficial, y temblaba tanto que el teléfono casi se le caía de las manos. Los bordes de su visión comenzaban a nublarse, y no había nadie en la aséptica sala de espera a quien pedir ayuda.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió. El doctor Mei le preguntó algo, pero las palabras se perdieron en la nebulosa que era su mente. El médico se agachó frente a él para quedar a su altura y le palmeó la mejilla intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Ray agarró su muñeca con fuerza. El doctor le hablaba, pero él seguía sin comprender, así que lo hizo tumbarse sobre las sillas de la sala. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como si estuviese cayendo por una espiral, siendo su agarre al brazo del médico lo único que lo ataba a la realidad. Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando, arrullado por la voz tranquilizadora del galeno.

-…Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.

Ray abrió por fin los ojos y se incorporó un poco.

-Tengo… tengo que llamar a Kai.

-Yo lo haré. Es mejor que intentes serenarte.

El joven asintió.

Mei realizó la llamada y luego lo condujo a una habitación individual. Ray cambió sus ropas por una bata de hospital y se tendió en la cama. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar aquello el _único_ día que Kai no lo acompañaba a la revisión?

La habitación le parecía lúgubre a pesar de que la luz primaveral entraba a raudales por la ventana. Acarició su abultado abdomen al tiempo que hacía respiraciones profundas y pausadas para tratar de tranquilizarse. Todo iría bien, el doctor Mei no le mentiría. Aquello no suponía más que unas semanas de adelanto respecto al plan original. Se le pasó por la cabeza que ojalá no hubiese ido a la revisión, pero pronto la desechó.

«Es mejor así, si no lo hubiese descubierto tal vez…» cerró los puños. No quería ni pensar en que algo malo pudiese sucederle a su bebé. No ayudaba dejarse llevar por el pánico.

En realidad era muy afortunado por tener al doctor tan entregado a su caso como para desplazarse cada mes hasta aquella pequeña clínica moscovita, donde tenía los mejores cuidados y máxima privacidad. Eso era clave. Rusia no era un país precisamente tolerante con la homosexualidad, menos aún lo sería con alguien en su estado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Mei entró sin esperar respuesta, seguido por Kai. El ruso se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

A pesar de su fachada de calma, Ray percibió un tinte de alarma en su voz. Apretó su mano con cariño y le sonrió.

-Sí, muy bien –respondió. No tenía sentido preocuparlo más contándole su ataque de ansiedad.

El bicolor miró al médico en busca de confirmación y este asintió.

-Tanto Ray como el bebé están perfectamente, pero es recomendable realizar la cesárea lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó el ruso.

-Las paredes de la matriz son demasiado finas. Existe el riesgo de que se desgarre, y eso pondría en peligro sus vidas. He comprobado que el bebé está bien desarrollado, así que no habrá mayor complicación.

-¿Y cuándo sería la intervención?-preguntó Ray.

-Si estáis de acuerdo, el quirófano estará libre y preparado en un par de horas.

El joven oriental tragó saliva. Todo estaba sucediendo tan deprisa… Kai le acarició el dorso de la mano y le sonrió, transmitiéndole su confianza.

-Vamos a conocer al pequeño liante.

* * *

Alrededor de la camilla, el quirófano estaba sumido en penumbra. O quizás sólo lo parecía a causa de los potentes focos que se cernían sobre él. El no sentir nada de cintura para abajo tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cómo estás, Ray?-preguntó el doctor Mei apareciendo en su campo de visión, enguantado y apenas reconocible por el gorro y la mascarilla.

-Como si fuesen a hacerme una autopsia –intentó bromear, pero le salió una risa estridente a causa de los nervios.

-A nadie le gustan estos sitios. Siempre he dicho que deberían pintarlos de amarillo con flores rosa por todas partes –le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, eso ayudaría –su sonrisa fue genuina esa vez.

Kai entró entonces, y lo invadió una oleada de alivio. Llevaba uno de aquellos pijamas sanitarios de un horrible color verde. El doctor le indicó una banqueta y se sentó junto a Ray. El pelinegro extendió una mano hacia él y la atrapó entre las suyas. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el doctor Mei carraspeó para atraer su atención.

-Para mucha gente ver una operación resulta demasiado, así que si quieres podemos colocar un separador para que no veas nada.

-Yo… -vaciló. Miró el material quirúrgico y a todo el personal vestido de la misma forma que el doctor, y decidió que todo aquello ya lo impresionaba bastante.-Sí, por favor.

-Muy bien –colocaron el separador de tela a la altura de su diafragma. Le resultó preocupante perder su vientre de vista, pero Kai le apretó la mano y empezó a hablarle de naderías para distraerlo.-Empecemos.

* * *

El primer llanto lo había hipnotizado como un canto de sirena. El mundo pareció congelarse, y lo único que podía hacer era contemplar aquella forma menuda. Sus recuerdos de lo que ocurrió después eran difusos. Le habían acercado al pequeño -¡era un niño!- pero apenas había podido rozar sus manitas antes de que una enfermera se lo llevase para lavarlo y ponerle una identificación.

Ahora estaba allí, en la habitación, con su hijo por fin en sus brazos. Le parecía irreal, como si estuviese en un sueño. De no ser por la presencia de Kai, que lo contemplaba expectante, casi cauteloso, habría jurado que nada de aquello era real.

Miró al bicolor, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el colchón y el mentón apoyado sobre ellos, una postura informal graciosa por lo impropia de él, y luego a la criatura adormilada en su regazo. Alargó el índice y le acarició la naricita y el contorno de la cara. El bebé hizo una mueca, pero no lloró. En su lugar manoteó hasta dar con su mano y la agarró con torpeza. Ray estaba aún demasiado aturdido como para definir cómo se sentía, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-Es precioso –susurró.

-Se parece a ti –le sonrió Kai, que estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla al pequeño con infinita suavidad.

El pelinegro soltó una risa baja.

-Se parece más a ti.

El ruso se incorporó y lo besó, primero en la mejilla y luego en los labios.

-Gou –pronunció por primera vez el nombre que habían elegido. No recordaba cómo había surgido aquel nombre, pero le gustaba.

Ray acarició la fina mata de cabello que cubría su cabeza. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, como el suyo, salvo en la frente, donde destacaban algunos mechones más claros. Sus facciones eran aún demasiado redondeadas para adivinar cuál sería su aspecto cuando creciese, pero a sus ojos se daba un indiscutible aire a su marido.

-¿Quieres cogerlo?-Kai dio un pequeño respingo y los miró alternativamente a él y al bebé. Ray casi podía ver las ruedas girando dentro de su cabeza, evaluando los riesgos.-Vamos, lo harás bien.

Con cierta reticencia, el bicolor pasó sus brazos por debajo y alrededor del pequeño, y lo alzó con infinito cuidado. Gou soltó un leve ruidito de protesta al ver perturbado su reposo, pero no dio mayor muestra de disconformidad. Tampoco se inmutó cuando lo acunó levemente. Kai se encontró sonriendo ante la placidez de la criatura.

-¿Qué te parece? Al final va a resultar que queda algo de humanidad en tu duro y frío corazón –los sobresaltó una voz desde la puerta. Estaban tan ensimismados que ninguno se había percatado de la llegada de Ian.

Kai desestimó el comentario con un bufido.

-¿Están los demás aquí?

-Sí, pero sólo nos dejan pasar de uno en uno. Normas del hospital y esos rollos –puso los ojos en blanco.- Y bueno… ¿todo bien?

-Sí, muy bien –sonrió Ray.

-Vale, pues… -se encogió de hombros y se balanceó, cambiando el peso de los talones a las puntas de los pies, inseguro de qué añadir-, ya nos veremos y eso…

Sin más, el menor del equipo ruso abandonó a la habitación. El oriental parpadeó, sorprendido, y dirigió una mirada atónita al bicolor. Este negó con la cabeza.

-Es Ian. No busques más explicación.

El siguiente fue Spencer. Ray había aprendido tiempo atrás que, a pesar de su aspecto imponente y su tosca fachada, por dentro aquel gigantón rubio era todo corazón. Por eso durante años había sido el encargado de, en palabras de Kai, "poner algo de cordura en aquel equipo de pirados". Spencer le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente a Ray y le tendió una pequeña caja de regalo.

-No estoy muy seguro de qué gracia tiene, pero creo que es lo normal en estos casos –dijo, rascándose la cabeza, cuando el oriental desenvolvió un delicado sonajero de plata.

-¡Es precioso! –le sonrió el pelinegro. Lo movió, produciendo un alegre tintineo.

-Muchas gracias, Spence –asintió Kai. El otro ruso esbozó una tímida sonrisa al mirar a Gou y le hizo algunas carantoñas antes de irse.

Los últimos en visitarlos fueron Bryan y Yuri.

-¡Tachán! –exclamó el pelirrojo, mostrando un espléndido ramo de margaritas blancas.-Espero que te guste, Ray.

-Oh, Yuri… -prácticamente abrazó las flores y se embebió de su suave perfume.-Eres un encanto.

-Creía que sólo os dejaban pasar a uno cada vez –comentó Kai.

-En teoría –sonrió el pelirrojo. El bicolor negó con la cabeza pero no preguntó. Si habían usado alguna treta para burlar a las enfermeras no quería saberlo.

Bryan fue el primero en acercarse al bebé.

-Hola chiquitín –empezó a hablarle con una voz varias octavas más aguda de lo normal. Los demás adultos tuvieron que contener la risa. Ver el lado tierno de Bryan era todo un espectáculo, y también un privilegio.-Vamos, Yura, ¿no quieres cogerlo?

El aludido prácticamente dio un brinco del susto.

-N-no no no –farfulló.-Esa no es una buena idea.

-Venga, sé que te hace ilusión –lo animó Ray.

-Pe-pero… ¿y si se me cae?

-Entonces te mataría lenta y dolorosamente –dijo Kai, plantándose a su lado en pocos pasos-, pero sé que no pasará.

Los claros ojos azules se posaron en Kai y luego en el bebé, llenos de duda. Finalmente no pudo resistirse y, con ayuda del bicolor, sostuvo a la criatura en brazos. Gou abrió un poco los ojos, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarlos, aparentemente indiferente al cambio.

-Por favor, no babees encima de mi hijo –dijo Kai con sorna.

-¿Qué? Yo no babeo –protestó Yuri, completamente sonrojado al notar la sonrisa bobalicona que se le había formado. Bryan le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dio un beso en la sien.-Es tan pequeño y tan mono…

-Sí, se hace raro ver a un Hiwatari tan tierno –bromeó su novio, a lo que Kai soltó una risita.

-Es lindo porque se parece a Ray –el chino emitió algo parecido a un ronroneo, complacido.

-Espero que también su carácter, porque como salga a ti estamos perdidos.

Bryan esperaba alguna respuesta mordaz, pero en cambio la mirada de Kai se opacó, como si su mente estuviese muy lejos de allí, y se arrepintió de sus palabras. El bicolor era quien era por todo lo que había sufrido, al igual que él, Yuri y los demás. Siempre había detestado el modo en que la gente los despreciaba por sus maneras duras, sin pararse a considerar que había sobradas razones para su actitud. Aunque entre ellos fuese habitual bromear acerca del humor de perros que a veces mostraban, no era justo restregárselo en un momento tan delicado.

-Oye, Kai, yo…

-No, tienes razón, pero él no será como yo. Gou crecerá entre amigos y con un padre y unos tíos estupendos –dijo, apretándole el hombro a Ray con cariño.

-No, Kai –negó el pelinegro, posando una mano sobra la suya.-Gou tiene _dos_ padres estupendos.

El bicolor lo abrazó, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Ray le devolvió el abrazo, igual de emocionado. Sus amigos no dijeron nada. Después de todo lo que habían pasado aquellos dos a lo largo de sus vidas, del dolor y la soledad, el miedo y la desesperación, merecían dar rienda suelta a sus emociones sin que nadie se lo recriminase.

* * *

Kai dejó las últimas bolsas en el suelo con un suspiro. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Ray lo miró con cierta exasperación.

-Te dije que luego te ayudaría a subir todo.

El ruso se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo problema. Además, aún no se te ha curado la cicatriz –se acercó al pelinegro, que estaba acodado en el borde de la cuna, velando el sueño de Gou.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. No hace falta que me mimes tanto.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Los chicos se han pasado –comentó el otro, mirando a la pila de bártulos que Kai había acarreado hasta allí.-Gou no lleva ni dos días en casa y su cuarto ya está lleno. ¿De verdad Tyson creyó que no le habríamos comprado una cuna?-sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Al menos gracias a Hilary no tendremos que comprarle ropa en meses –rio con suavidad.-Además, siempre podemos dársela a Bryan y Yuri. Si todo va bien, pronto necesitarán una.

-Eso espero –asintió el oriental. Volvió a mirar al bebé. Aquella noche había llorado más de lo habitual, probablemente por el cambio de ambiente, y le aliviaba verlo dormir con placidez por fin.

-Deberías dormir tú también –le sugirió Kai.-Yo puedo quedarme con él.

-No es que hayas dormido más que nosotros.

-Estoy bien –aseguró, tomando asiento en la mecedora, parte del nuevo mobiliario que Ray había elegido.

-Vale, si insistes… -suspiró, aunque en el fondo lo agradecía enormemente.

Cuando se quedó a solas con el durmiente Gou, Kai tomó uno de los libros infantiles que había en la estantería junto a él. Sobre los brillantes dibujos destacaban símbolos intrincados y mayormente indescifrables para él. Debía aprender chino, ya que a su marido le hacía ilusión que Gou conociese su cultura. Lo cual incluía aprender los idiomas maternos de sus padres. Miró al bebé de reojo con una media sonrisa, prometiéndole en silencio que lo tomarían con calma y no sobrecargarían sus estudios.

Devolvió su mirada al librito y pasó varias páginas. Aquel había sido un regalo de Mariah. La chica había contactado con él pocos días después del nacimiento de Gou, para saber de ellos, y la pusieron al corriente de todo. Se había sorprendido, claro, de que hubiesen tenido un hijo, ya que Ray nunca llegó a contarle sobre su embarazo, pero recibió la noticia con alegría. Kai sabía que Ray estaba emocionado al saber que al menos una de las personas con las que se crió lo aceptase.

-Vas a tener un montón de tíos –le susurró a Gou.-La mayoría de ellos están como cabras… pero te quieren mucho y no dejarán que te pase nada malo.

Sonrió con cierto desdén ante sus propias palabras. Años atrás sólo un golpe en la cabeza hubiese justificado que dijese algo tan sentimentaloide, y hubiese resoplado y puesto los ojos en blanco si alguien le hubiese insinuado que estaría felizmente casado y con un hijo. El viejo Kai sólo había acertado en una cosa.

En enamorarse de Ray.

* * *

Cursi, lo sé, ridículamente cursi. Como dije, esta historia me ha costado, ya que no soy una de esas personas que se derriten al ver un bebé. Imaginaos para hacer esta parte. Espero que haya valido la pena.


	10. Epílogo

Todo el mundo le decía que se parecía mucho a su padre, aunque sonreía mucho, como su papá. Eso siempre lo confundía. Su padre también sonreía a menudo. Sólo dejaba de hacerlo cuando alguno de sus tíos lo molestaba, o cuando estaba ocupado con su trabajo. Pero aun así, por atareado que estuviese, él no recordaba un solo día en que su padre no pasase un rato con él. Y sólo lo había visto enfadado en una ocasión en que unos chicos mayores le hacían burla por tener dos papás. Él no sabía qué tenía de malo, pero el tono hiriente le afectó mucho. Su padre había ido directo hacia los padres de los niños y les había dicho que "cómo no se les caía la cara de vergüenza por estar criando a unos _honónobos_"… o algo así. No había gritado, pero les había lanzado una mirada que daba mucho, mucho miedo. Desde entonces nadie había vuelto a molestarlo.

Se puso de puntillas delante del aparador del salón para mirarse en el espejo que colgaba encima. Sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de su padre, con aquel color rojo intenso, pero si se los examinaba atentamente podían percibirse unas brillantes motas doradas alrededor de sus pupilas. Entornó los párpados, intentando imitar el temible gesto de su padre, pero sólo lograba parecer somnoliento. ¿Cómo lo haría él?

-Gou –oyó a su papá llamándolo desde la cocina.

-¿Sí?-acudió, solícito.

-Cariño, ¿puedes llevarte a Michel? No quiero que haya pelos de gato en la comida –señaló con un gesto al animal, que estaba subido en la encimera, seguramente a la espera de que el pelinegro se despistase para poder robar algo de comer.

-Huele muy bien –apreció el niño mientras se estiraba para coger al felino en brazos. Michel era muy manso, así que no se revolvió, aunque soltó un maullido lastimero al ser alejado de aquellos manjares.-No es hora de comer, gato glotón –lo regañó su pequeño dueño, provocándole una risa al mayor.

-Gracias, amor.

Gou sonrió y salió con Michel a la terraza, que daba al jardín. Una vez allí dejó al gato en el suelo, que se restregó contra sus piernas ronroneando. El pequeño hundió sus manos en el denso y suave pelaje atigrado Aquella sensación siempre lo reconfortaba. Michel llevaba en la familia desde meses antes de su nacimiento, y su papá solía contarle cómo, siendo Gou un bebé, el animal se le acercaba cada vez que lloraba y lo calmaba con su ronroneo.

Echó a andar por el jardín, siempre seguido por su fiel amigo, hasta llegar a su árbol favorito para escalar. Trepó hasta el escondrijo creado por las ramas y Michel lo alcanzó en un ágil salto. Normalmente podía pasarse horas allí, arrullado por el susurro de las hojas, pero aquel era un día especial, y le costaba estarse quieto. Era el cumpleaños de su prima y lo celebrarían en su casa ya que, debido al trabajo de su papá, tenían una cocina profesional que facilitaba preparar todo allí.

Bajó del árbol y se dedicó a deambular por la parte más frondosa del patio, fingiendo ser un aventurero en busca de tesoros perdidos, hasta que oyó un coche deteniéndose frente a la entrada de la casa. Fue hacia allí y sonrió de oreja a oreja al divisar una figura conocida.

-¡Papáaa! –lo llamó.

-¡Gou! –respondió él, sonriente, y lo alzó en brazos con la facilidad de una pluma.-¿Has estado escalando?-le preguntó, rascando una mancha que la corteza le había dejado en la camisa.

-Un poco…

Kai sacudió la cabeza, aunque todo atisbo de reproche quedaba opacado por su leve sonrisa.

-Sube a cambiarte, los demás no tardarán en llegar –dijo, dejándolo en el suelo, no sin antes besarlo en la frente.

Al entrar en la casa se encontró de bruces con su otro padre, que lo miró de arriba abajo y resopló.

-Otra vez subiéndote a los árboles, ¿verdad?

-Ya le he dicho que vaya a cambiarse -dijo Kai antes de que Gou pudiese responder.

-Ese no es el problema, podría hacerse daño –protestó el pelinegro.

-¿Tú no hacías lo mismo de niño?-Ray bufó y se volvió para regresar a la cocina, pero el bicolor lo atrapó entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar abrazarlo también. Era automático. No podía enfadarse apropiadamente cuando lo tenía cerca. Era una de esas cosas que odiaba de él que hacían que lo amase aún más.-¿Qué tal tu día?-le preguntó, acompañándolo a la cocina. Gou había desaparecido escaleras arriba en algún punto de la breve discusión.

-Bien, hemos recibido dos pedidos para la semana que viene, ¿y tú?

-Lo de siempre –suspiró, sentándose en un taburete frente a la encimera.-Papeleo, llamadas… Los de la central de Rusia no dan pie con bola, no sé si el frío les ha congelado las neuronas o qué -resopló, frustrado.

Ray sonrió, comprensivo.

-Tienen que acostumbrarse a que no esté su jefe para sacarles las castañas del fuego. Todo irá bien en cuanto Spencer se ponga al día –Kai murmuró un asentimiento.

En el piso de arriba, Gou forcejeaba con los botones de la camisa. Los ojales eran demasiado pequeños, con lo que le costaba mucho desabrocharla. Odiaba aquella prenda, ¿por qué no podía llevar una camiseta? Sería mucho más fácil… Cuando por fin consiguió quitársela apareció su padre.

-¿Aún estás así?-inquirió, más sorprendido que molesto.

-Esta camisa es difícil –se defendió.

-Podías haber pedido ayuda.

-Ya soy mayor, puedo hacerlo solo.

Kai sonrió con ternura viendo cómo su pequeño –ya no tan pequeño, se recordó mentalmente- elegía otra prenda del armario y se la ponía. Su hijo tenía una infancia mucho más normal y menos exigente que la suya o la de su marido, pero eso no le había quitado la vena orgullosa e independiente de la que sus progenitores hacían gala. Al acabar, Gou exhibió una mueca triunfante.

-Ya estoy –anunció.

-Muy bien, campeón –lo alabó, mientras le estiraba el bajo y el cuello de la camisa. El niño le dedicó una de aquellas enormes sonrisas que lo llenaban de calidez.

Oyeron cómo se abría la puerta principal y el sonido de varias voces conocidas, y Gou salió corriendo, llamando a sus queridísimos tíos y su adorada prima. Kai no pudo menos que sonreír para sí.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, vio a Gou abrazando efusivamente a una preciosa niña de cortos cabellos rubios, que reía sonoramente bajo las complacidas miradas de sus padres.

-Yuri, Bryan –los saludó con una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Kai! Dichosos los ojos, ¿al fin has podido escaparte de la oficina?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bah, siendo el _presidente_ –remarcó la palabra con sorna- seguro que puede entrar y salir cuando quiera.

-Ojalá fuese tan fácil…

-¡Tío Kaaai! –lo llamó la niña.

-Hola, Tasha –le sonrió, recibiéndola de buena gana entre sus brazos.-Estás preciosa.

Ella soltó una risa, clara y alegre como un cascabel, mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos azules, claros y limpios, rebosantes de inocencia infantil. Al igual que los de Gou. Siempre lo maravillaba que él y sus amigos rusos hubiesen podido criar a unos niños cariñosos y alegres. Podía recordar el día que se la presentaron. Una cría menuda de apenas dos años, tímida y asustadiza. «Tan frágil» pensó, y en manos de aquel par. Pero allí estaba.

-¿Qué tal la mudanza?-preguntó a Bryan, guiándolo al salón, mientras Yuri y su hija iban a saludar a Ray.

-Te diré que, si no tengo que volver a pasar por algo así, seré un hombre feliz.

-Te entiendo –rio. Mudarse a Japón había sido toda una odisea y un infierno logístico, ya que Kai se había negado rotundamente a quedarse en la vieja mansión de su abuelo –era incapaz de pensar en ella como suya a pesar de que Voltaire hubiese fallecido años atrás-. Aunque sabía que no había ninguna amenaza, se le ponía un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensar en Gou recorriendo aquellos pasillos llenos de malos recuerdos.-¿Qué tal lo lleva Natasha?

-Bueno, echa de menos a Ian y Spence, pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a veros… Sobre todo a Gou. No ha dejado de repetir que quiere ir al colegio con él –sonrió.-Creo que no ha pensado en que no estarán en la misma clase, pero, ¿para qué quitarle la ilusión?

El bicolor asintió. Tasha tenía cinco años recién cumplidos, y Gou, siete, por lo que no tendrían muchas ocasiones de verse en horario de clase. Claro que eso tenía su parte buena, ya que estaba convencido de que, si los pusiesen juntos, jamás se relacionarían con el resto de sus compañeros. Sólo otra persona en el mundo podía, quizá, competir con Tasha por la atención de su hijo: Lin. La indómita y alegre hija de Mariah era como un huracán por el que era imposible no dejarse arrastrar.

-¿Vendrán Tyson y el resto?-preguntó Bryan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Bromeas? Fiesta y comida. No habría forma humana de impedírselo.

-Veo que os lleváis tan bien como siempre.

-Dice eso, pero en realidad no puede vivir sin ellos –les llegó la voz de Ray. Bryan se carcajeó.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda por ahí?

Entraron en la habitación, llena de aromas deliciosos. El bicolor atrapó a Michel antes de que se acercase demasiado a las bandejas de la encimera y lo acarició con aire distraído mientras contemplaba a Gou y Tasha. Los niños estaban totalmente concentrados en la tarea de espolvorear virutas de colores sobre los pasteles.

-Es impresionante que hayas hecho todo esto, Ray –comentó Yuri.-Me siento un poco mal por hacerte trabajar así.

-Ni lo menciones –se encogió de hombros.-Me gusta cocinar para la familia.

-Eres tan dulce… -lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy en el menú –bromeó desembarazándose del agarre.-¿Cómo vais?-preguntó a los pequeños.

-Ya casi acabamos, papá.

-Muy bien.

-Iré a poner la mesa –dijo Kai.

-¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció Yuri.

-No hace falta, mejor encárgate de abrir si llegan los demás. Gou, ¿puedes coger a Michel?-le pidió, dado que ya había terminado de decorar los postres.

-¡Sí!

El niño tomó al gato entre sus brazos, y se fue con Bryan y su prima a jugar a su cuarto.

Tanto Kai como Ray se habían propuesto no dejar que la pareja de rusos tuviese que mover un dedo aquel día. Habían pasado por muchos problemas para adoptar a Natasha, empezando por tener que abandonar su país. Aquello fue un problema mayor de lo que pensaron en un principio. En Moscú estaba lo más parecido a un hogar que nunca habían tenido, y les costaba sentirse a gusto en cualquier otra parte. El bicolor esperaba de corazón que allí, cerca de gente conocida, fuesen capaces de echar raíces.

* * *

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Bueno, todo lo tranquilo que podía ser teniendo a sus amigos reunidos. Se acodó en la barandilla de la terraza, viendo jugar a los pequeños. Tasha y Lin se habían hecho amigas al instante, de aquella manera que sólo parecía posible en la niñez. Sintió una presencia a su lado y se irguió para mirarla.

-¿De dónde saca tu hija tanta energía?

Mariah rio alegremente.

-Nosotros también éramos así, Ray.

-¿Nos estás llamando viejos?-la pelirrosa volvió a reír, y él se le unió.

La china se pasó una mano por el cabello, que ahora llevaba corto, justo hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Estaba seguro de que si Lee y los demás la viesen ahora no serían capaces de reconocerla. A pesar de su fortaleza, Mariah siempre había sido bastante dependiente, y toda su vida giraba en torno a casarse y criar niños; las palabras de Kai le habían abierto la puerta a nuevas perspectivas, y al salir de su aldea, lejos de la desastrosa –aunque bienintencionada- influencia de sus parientes, la chica empezó a tomar sus propias decisiones. Entre ellas, que prefería arreglárselas sola.

-Por cierto, voy a tener que aumentar el pedido. Tus galletas tienen mucha demanda –dijo de pronto la pelirrosa.

-Me alegra oírlo –sonrió.-¿Entonces el negocio va bien?

-No me quejo –esbozó una media sonrisa-, aunque en parte creo que es por tus postres.

Mariah había trabajado con él un tiempo en su pequeño servicio de catering, hasta animarse a abrir su propio café. Kai la había ayudado un poco, enseñándole algunas tácticas de marketing, a llevar la contabilidad y ese estilo de cosas. La china les estaba infinitamente agradecida por darle el empuje que necesitaba. Por no mencionar que ambos eran lo más parecido a un padre para Lin.

-Yo creo que más de uno va sólo para ver a la dueña –le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -la mujer le dio un codazo afectuoso.

Ray tenía claro que había gente interesada en Mariah, pero no insistió. Sabía por pasadas experiencias que su amiga no quería que la animase a salir con nadie. Las ideas de que una mujer debía estar con un hombre y dedicarse a criar a sus hijos y cuidar del hogar aún la rondaban como viejos fantasmas. Parecía sentirse más cómoda que años atrás, pero Ray sabía que no se había recuperado del todo.

-¡Sí! Oh, antes de que se me olvide… -sacó un papel amarillo de uno de sus bolsillos.-La clase de Lin va a representar una obra.

-Ah, sí, en el colegio de Gou también hacen esas cosas –ese año la clase de su hijo había montado una especie de coro. Contuvo una sonrisa al recordar el espanto de Gou por tener que cantar.

-Sí, bueno –se encogió de hombros-, se ve que a final de curso los profesores no tienen mucho que hacer y se inventan esto.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada.

-¿De veras, no lo parezco? ¡Pero si me encanta hacer trajes de hada! –exclamó con sarcasmo.-Sobre todo cuando me lo dicen ¡así! con días de antelación.

-¿Hada?-miró a Lin, que en aquel momento se batía con Gou en un duelo de espadas con un par de palos.-Samurái le pega más.

El bicolor era el mayor de los dos, así que casi siempre ganaba por su estatura y fuerza. Sin embargo, Lin nunca se rendía. Y Gou siempre estaba dispuesto a concederle la revancha. Si algún día se hacían bladers, se dijo, serían tan intensos como lo fueron ellos. Tasha, en cambio, era muy tranquila, y se limitaba a animarlos sentada sobre el césped con su nuevo conejito de peluche en brazos.

-Es como una princesita –comentó la pelirrosa. Ray no necesitó que le aclarase a quién se refería.-En cierto modo, parece que ha tenido más influencia en sus padres que ellos en ella.

-Ha sacado a relucir lo mejor de Yuri y Bryan… pero Tasha no era tan alegre antes. Se nota que se siente segura con ellos –esbozó una media sonrisa. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero tenía la sensación de que las personalidades de los rusos habrían sido muy similares a la de su hija de haber tenido el amor de una familia.

Vio que Kai se acercaba disimuladamente a los pequeños, probablemente para asegurarse de que no se hacían daño. Cuando se percataron de su presencia, los niños lo acogieron con entusiasmo en su juego. Lin le buscó otro palo y lo desafió, mientras que Gou se sentaba junto a Tasha para mirar.

-Esta niña… -oyó suspirar a Mariah.

-Le gustan los retos. No hay nada de malo en ello.

En medio del jardín, Kai paraba los envites de Lin con movimientos elegantes y seguros. No quería ser un abusón y acabar el juego demasiado pronto, pero tampoco perdería a propósito. Al igual que Gou, Lin era orgullosa. No debía parecer que la subestimaba o que la trataba con deferencia sólo por ser una niña.

-_¡Kyaaa!_ –la pequeña pelirrosa lanzó un fuerte golpe a su izquierda que lo obligó a retroceder un paso.

-Alguien ha estado practicando.

Lin se carcajeó, encantada.

-¡Te ganaré!

El bicolor sonrió.

-Algún día –aseguró.-Pero hoy no –con un hábil giro de muñeca, lanzó por los aires la espada improvisada de Lin. La niña se quedó mirando su mano unos segundos, perpleja. Luego dirigió la vista hacia él, los carrillos hinchados en un gesto enfurruñado, pelo la molestia se le evaporó en cuanto él le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo.

Gou se puso en pie de un salto, decidido a tomar el lugar de Lin, pero Kai les sugirió que jugasen a algo en lo que pudiesen participar todos. Después de todo, era el cumpleaños de Tasha.

-Se me hace tan raro verte jugar…

-Llevo siete años siendo padre. No será por falta de tiempo para acostumbrarte.

Tyson soltó una risotada.

-Gracias por aceptar a Gou en las clases. Sé que a tu hermano no le hace gracia.

-Ese es su problema, no el mío. Además, soy yo quien está a cargo del dojo.

-Eso sí que se hace raro.

-¡Eh! –le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.-Me gusta trabajar con los chicos. No me extraña que el abuelo se resistiese a dejarlo.

-Probablemente Lin se una también –intervino Ray, rodeando la cintura de Kai con los brazos. Mariah había vuelto dentro con los demás adultos.

-Será una clase animada.

-No lo dudes.

-Me sorprende que prefieran el kendo al beyblade –se rascó la nuca.-A su edad, era lo que más me gustaba.

-Cuestión de gustos, supongo –dijo Ray.-O quizás están hartos de oírnos hablar de blades y torneos.

-Hmm –el japonés esbozó una sonrisa pícara que le conocían bien. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y extrajo la familiar peonza blanca. Kai y Ray comprendieron el desafío sin necesidad de palabras. Miraron un segundo a los pequeños, que jugaban inofensivamente con una pelota, antes de sonreír también.

¿Dónde decía que los padres no podían divertirse?

* * *

No pudo resistirse a quedarse unos minutos en el umbral de la habitación, contemplando la figura dormida de Gou. Aquel pequeño milagro no dejaba de maravillarlo. Cerró la puerta con suavidad para no perturbar el sueño de su hijo y fue a buscar a Ray. El oriental estaba en la terraza, sentado en la balaustrada, el cabello suelto meciéndose en la brisa nocturna. Se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, dejándolo recostarse contra su pecho.

-Se ha dormido enseguida.

-No me extraña –sonrió el chino.-No ha parado en todo el día.

-M-hmm –asintió.-Con Bryan, Yuri y Tasha por aquí es probable que tengamos que acostumbrarnos al jaleo.

Ray alargó una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

-No creo que un poco de alboroto nos haga mal –Kai refunfuñó un poco, pero el oriental sabía que no estaba del todo disconforme con la idea. En el fondo estaba encantado de tener a sus amigos cerca, y ver a Gou feliz era más de lo que podían pedir.-Gracias –susurró con ternura.

-¿Es la vida que habías imaginado?

-No –se giró, encarándolo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.-Y no sabes cuánto me alegro.

Entre sus antiguos sueños nunca había estado atarse. Un hogar, un hijo, poder mirar a Kai a los ojos y ver allí el resto de su vida, con la certeza de que era mutuo… no era en absoluto lo que buscaba. Era infinitamente mejor.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final, y en especial a Cuma por su apoyo incondicional. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
